Famous and Hating It
by Jessi-369
Summary: After the second movie and after Li goes to HK. Li is famous because of his clan in Hong Kong, Every Chik alive loves him, his face is every where, but all Li wants is to be with his Cherry Blossom. *UPDATE CHAPTER ELEVEN*
1. Chapter One: Finding Out

It was a cold night and everything seemed helpless as a figure was seen screaming. She was in labor. After 2 hours the child was born but they didn't know that there were a lot of assassins near by, all with the orders to kill the child. The father of the child smiled proudly at his soon-to-be- wife and child as he held the child in his hands. "My baby.." The mother smiled, "Our baby, Tristina." The father named Klipino correvted. They were so happy but moments later that changed as they had a gunshot. What seemed to be the leader of a whole army of assassins stepped out in front of Tristina and said "Have you no shame? First you get pregnant before marriage, then you break of your arranged marriage to be with the lowlife father of this child after that you run away and now hear you are proud of your son!? I will see to it that he dies, then our master Flirigon will be able to be the clan's leader!" "You FOOL! My son is the heir you've no right to take his life, he's innocent!" Tristina cried out in protest but then she winced in pain because she was still sore all over. "Leave us be!" Klipino ordered. "Only after your son and wife dies, we will leave!" An assassin snorted. He took out a sword and killed their unnamed son then cast a spell on Klipino and Tristina. They were sucked into a necklace that had 2 halves in it, but one wasn't sealed properly. It didn't matter though, both the spirits of the young couple would have to stay in one half of the necklace without seeing or touching the other. It would be complete and utter torture, but before they were sent to their eternal prison, Klipino whispered "My love, I will get revenge to all of them for what they have done, and I will get us our child and as a bonus his twin to live with our family forever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Present time~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You don't actually think that that was a true story do you?" Madison laughed  
  
"Believe what you want to believe but it's a definite true story!" Rita answered  
  
"Umm. not right now Rita," Chelsea warned making a gesture to point out Sakura, "There are no such things as ghosts being stuck in necklaces forever!"  
  
"Oh, but it's all true, as is." Zachary started but was interrupted.  
  
"ZACHARY!" Everyone but Sakura yelled.  
  
Sakura was starting to feel scared, of the whole ghost topic but then her mind slowly drifted to Li. She missed him so much and it had been 6 years. He was well known in Japan, China and heaps of other countries though. He was known mainly because he was the heir to the greatest clan in China. He was in every magazine and every girl in the world loved him, but since Li hated the press each magazine had started making up his profile, it was different every time.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura? Chelsea asked as Sakura came back down to Earth  
  
"Huh!?" Sakura asked  
  
"I see your finally back down to Earth, like I was saying, Zachary and I have to go finish our Social Science assignment so we're going to the library now." Chelsea explained  
  
"Luckily I didn't take social science but I do have to finish off my book report on that story I told you about so I'm taking off." Rita stated as the three walked to the exit of Madison's mansion  
  
"See you guys later!" the called, "And thanks for lunch Madison!"  
  
"No problem. Bye!" Madison replied  
  
"Yea see ya!" Sakura called  
  
They settle back down on the couch when Sakura noticed Madison was about explode.  
  
"ELI"S COMING BACK FROM ENGLAND!!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Sakura asked excitedly, "That's so great!"  
  
Madison looked at Sakura's face and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura sighed, "It's just that I wish Li would visit or something. He calls every now and again and sometimes writes letters or maybe e-mails but it's been 2 months since I last heard from him."  
  
"Sakura, look at every magazine, even they say he's always far too busy for them to get up close to him. Most of these pictures he would have been forced to, just look at him," Madison pointed out in a magazine  
  
"Yeah, he looks hot like that and all but he's not in the mood. I mean they put him in the magazine every month and he just hates it. Have you noticed how they reuse photos of him and swap his photos with other magazines?"  
  
"Yea, they should just give poor Li a break!" Madison cooed and they both burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Good one Madison," Sakura giggled, "Oh I have to go, I'm supposed to meet Ming at my place in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you!" Madison laughed as Sakura started to pack up her stuff frantically.  
  
"Very funny, oh and I'll be taping all YOUR Kawaii moments with Eli! Be a good girl and Spinner can stay at our place with Kero, tell that to Eli. Oh, and Ruby can probably stay with Julian!" Sakura stated and with that dashed out of Madison's room and out her front door.  
  
~*~*~ Four minutes later~*~*~  
  
Sakura got to her home in time to see Tori leave. She sighed as she got out her keys and began unlocking the door. "Hey sup Sakkie! I guess I came at the perfect timing wouldn't you say?" Ming asked surprising Sakura a little.  
  
"Oh, Ming! Perfect timing!" Sakura giggled emphasizing perfect, "Umm.. what do you say we have fun!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! Oh my Gosh! I nearly forgot I got the newest LI SHOWRON mag!"  
  
"Really? Sounds cool.."  
  
"Really sounds cool, ARE YOU CRAZY HE"S THE HOTTEST GUY ON THE PLANET!"  
  
"Okay, if you say so.. Let's go to my room." Sakura giggled entering her house and making her way up to her room with Ming following close behind.  
  
In Sakura's room, everything was nearly the same and they sat in the centre of the room talking about life.  
  
"So how was your day?" Sakura asked  
  
"Pretty good, what bout you Sakkie, where were you just before you got home?"  
  
"I was at Madison's.."  
  
"Why am I not surprised? She is your best friend I guess."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I want details of your day, NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay here's the clink, you that Marcus guy at school right?" Sakura nodded frantically, "Well, HE ASKED ME OUT!"  
  
"My god! Good for you, what did you say, I want your exact words" Sakura giggled  
  
"I said 'umm. well I guess... It's a date!' but I don't know, I really like Li Showron, even though I've never met him and probably never will! I wish I got to meet him when he was here all those years ago. I know it would have been great to have just shook his hand." She answered from a happy excited face to a sad. She opened up the pages of Li on the magazine and saw a picture of a 10 year old Li. Sakura gulped trying to not explode with excitement.  
  
They just sat silently looking at the picture of Li when he was 10 when Sakura broke the silence "Hey, I'll get us some snacks, I won't dream of disturbing you and 10 year old Li's picture!"  
  
"Hey, you did the same!" Ming shouted frantically as she bluched.  
  
"Whatever!" Sakura called walking out the door.  
  
Ming stood in the room when she noticed Sakura's bed table and its 3 drawers. She walked over to it and tried to pull out the first drawer. 'Damn it's locked' Ming thought but managed to open the second drawer. It was lucky too, because Kero was asleep in the first drawer. She saw a photo album labeled 'memories' in the second drawer. She picked it up carefully and flicked through some pages, 'What do we have here, Sakkie with Madison, fightin with, omigosh, kid tori. A photo of her mum, Sakkie, Madison, Chinese girl and MYGOD, is that Li Showron?' She grabbed her magazine and looked left and right, album to magazine photo. 'No way, she knew Li Showron?' She flicked a couple of pages of the album and gasped 'Look at this Sakkie and Li winning a race, smiling together, holding hands and MY GOD HUGGING!? Why didn't she tell me she met hime before?' Her eyes were now huge with pure shock then Sakura's pink cell from Tomoyo called. Ming let it ring twice then answered it.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how's it been? I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch for over a month now, but I've had so much training and all this shit I had to do.."  
  
"Umm. Who is this?"  
  
"Who's this? Your not Sakura are you?"  
  
"NO, I'm her friend Ming, who did you say you were again?"  
  
"I didn't, I'm Li Showron and please don't tell me your."  
  
"OMIGOSH! Are you serious!?"  
  
"Ming, did my cell ring?" Sakura asked with a tray of cake and some sodas.  
  
"U-um.err. Yea." Ming stuttered, shoving the phone in Sakura's hands, "Could you please put it on speaker!?"  
  
"Umm... Okay." Sakura replied putting the phone on speaker.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Li?" Sakura asked getting excited  
  
"How've you been over the last 2 months and why is your voice so distant?"  
  
"I've been great and my friend Ming wanted me to put you on speaker."  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch for ages, and is Ming a new friend, you've never talked about her before and I've never heard of her till now."  
  
"It's okay, Ming only got transferred here a month and a half ago so how would YOU know about her, and she completely idolizes ya, you're in nearly every mag in Japan y'know?"  
  
"Hey Sakkie! You're not s'posed to tell him THAT and why didn't you tell me you knew HIM?" Ming wailed  
  
"Ming, he can hear you know. Oh and Li, love being photographed I see!" Sakura teased  
  
"It's not like I wanted to, why else do they take pictures of when I was a kid and reuse and swap the very little amount of pictures they have of me?" At that Sakura giggled, baffling Ming. "And what's so funny Sakura?"  
  
"Yea Sakkie what's so funny?" Ming backed up  
  
"Li, why don't you prove it?" Sakura giggled  
  
"Well, do you have any magazine in your room?" Li asked  
  
"I have a magazine!" Ming exclaimed  
  
"Great! Ming could you get Sakura to read a page with my profiles on it?" Li asked politely making Ming blush madly.  
  
Scared she would say something stupid, she just quickly turned to the page she memorized because she had wanted to know everything she could about him. She handed the magazine to Sakura. Sakura skimmed through the page and giggled madly.  
  
"What is this?" Sakura asked trying to restrain herself from laughter  
  
"Have I proved my point?" Li asked  
  
"Li Showron," Sakura read, "Fave food Pork, Fave Ice cream flavour cookies and cream!?"  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Ming asked confused  
  
"Are you kidding, Li's only fave food is Dim Sim, and there's no way he eats any other flavoured ice-cream than Chocolate! Unless he's changed over these 2 months." Sakura stated  
  
"Nup, haven't changed a bit!"  
  
"So what, are you saying that all the stuff they print on the magazines about Li is all bullshit?" Ming asked  
  
"Well duh! Why else don't I buy those magazines that promise heaps of info on Li?" Sakura said  
  
"So you don't buy magazines with me in them?" Li asked on a mock hurt voice.  
  
"No, its not that, I do buy magazine with PICTURES of you, just not facts." Sakura answered quickly  
  
"Whatever, I can clearly see SOMEONE didn't miss me!" Li joked  
  
"Who's the one that didn't call, write or anything in 2 months?" Sakura retorted  
  
"I said I was sorry... And it wasn't even up to me!" Li defended  
  
"Master Li, time for your training session." Wei called  
  
"Umm. Sakura I've got to go now, bye okay, and bye Ming." Li said  
  
"Sure, I'll be looking forward to seeing you soon!" Sakura replied  
  
"Bye Li!" Ming practically screamed  
  
*CLICK*  
  
They hung up  
  
Ming was still trying to recover from what just happened when she finally said "Umm. I'm going to go home now it's pretty late." She clutched her head and showed herself out. Sakura sighed. 


	2. Chapter Two: Befriended to Only Be used

Famous and Hating It  
  
Chapter Two: Befriended To Only Be Used  
  
It was a typical morning which always seemed to repeat every morning in Sakura's room.  
  
"SAKURA!!! You're going to be late for again, and you're going to blame me again!" Kero called frantically  
  
Sakura didn't even stir; Kero groaned and swore that he would buy Sakura a VERY loud alarm clock. 'Maybe an alarm clock as big as Big Ben could make her stir.' Kero thought to himself.  
  
Giving up Kero flew back into his drawer to go back to sleep only to hear Sakura scream.  
  
"KERO! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm LATE!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I tried to but I couldn't get you up, you better hurry according to your clock you have 7 mins to get to school and your not ready yet!" Kero grumbled.  
  
Sakura didn't waste any time and got changed and brushed her teeth. After that she quickly brushed her hair that came down to her back now. She hastily put her long hair into a ponytail and ran out of the house on her rollerblades, skipping breakfast.  
  
When Sakura arrived at school, Ming and her group of friends were waiting at the gate. Sakura immediately got confused, school had definitely begun and they were waiting for someone.  
  
"Hey guys, school's started who are you waiting for?" Sakura questioned  
  
"You silly," Ming giggled, "Come on let's get to class!"  
  
"But why were you waiting for me?" Sakura asked still confused  
  
"Because, you're our friend and we're gonna bail you out of a detention!" A girl from Ming's group answered.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked the girl who answered her question  
  
"I'm Wang Xie Ing," She replied, "I've got a Chinese name because my Dad is Chinese"  
  
"Oh," Sakura answered walking to class.  
  
At the door of their class, Xie Ing Knocked on the door. A loud and clear "Come In" was heard before the group of 9 girls let themselves in.  
  
"Do have an explanation for your tardiness?" The teacher asked  
  
"Yes," A girl named Cleava answered  
  
"You see," Another started, "As we were walking to school, there was a small car accident and the police questioned us as we were witnesses."  
  
"Are you sure?" The teacher asked not believing anything  
  
"Why would all 9 of us lie sir? Of course we're sure!" Antaya replied  
  
"Yes Mr Hitchcock, they're telling the truth." Meghan, the teacher's fave student, replied.  
  
At that Mr Hitchcock nodded and resumed to his teaching.  
  
"Thankyou," Sakura whispered to Ming as they were walking to their seats  
  
"Hey, anytime!" Ming whispered back, winking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled and let her thoughts wander off not hearing a single word Mr Hitchcock was saying.  
  
~*~*~RING~*~*~  
  
The recess bell had gone off, Sakura was so relieved but had missed the part that they had an assignment to do. Sakura walked over to Madison and her friends as usual to walk out to eat recess with them.  
  
"Were you really a witness to a car accident?" Zachary asked Sakura  
  
"No, Ming and her friends just said that to get me out of a detention." Sakura replied  
  
"Funny, she's never done that before and I didn't think any of her friends even knew you. Well knew you in person because I guess you are pretty popular." Madison commented  
  
Sakura was about to say something when Ming grabbed her arm. "You wouldn't mind if we borrowed Sakura for recess would you?" Ming asked not giving enough time for any of Sakura's friends to answer her question, she exclaimed a "Thankyou!" and grabbed Sakura to a round table where all of her friends were sitting.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura!" Xie Ing cheered  
  
"Decided to sit with us did you? I'm flattered!" Antaya cooed  
  
Sakura blushed at her comment and let herself sit at the table. Ming smiled warmly then sat beside her before all her friends smiled too.  
  
"Umm, was there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked  
  
"Umm, yes actually," Meghan answered, "Why don't you part of our group, we can hang out together at school after school and weekends?"  
  
"I would love to be all of your friends, but I usually hang around Madison and my other friends you know?" Sakura answered  
  
"Yea, but don't you think you need a change?" Cherlelly asked  
  
"Come on, I don't see your so-called friends waiting at the school gate for you to get you out of a detention" Kitana stated breezily.  
  
"So you only did that so I would hang around you?" Sakura asked a little bit disappointed  
  
"That and because we wanna be your friends!" Ming replied  
  
"Well I'm already your friend, it's just that I usually hang around my best friends" Sakura replied  
  
"Okay!" Xie Ing chirped  
  
"Well I'll see you around," Sakura said as she left to find her group.  
  
"I like Sakkie, she's so nice!" Ming commented  
  
"Whatever," Antaya replied, "I just can't wait to pull her in our group, get her to introduce us to Li then ditch her when one of us can go out with him!"  
  
"You never said that was why you wanted Sakkie to be our friend! I don't think I should of told you guys she knew Li Showron!" Ming argued  
  
"Well it's just about time Miss Popularity gets a taste of her own medicine." Antaya stated  
  
"What are you talking about, Sakkie is nice to everybody, why are you doing this?" Ming asked angrily  
  
"Every guy I ever liked drooled over Sakura, then she just rejects him as if she was too good for him, she deserves what's coming!" Xie Ing stated furiously  
  
"Look, it's not her fault that guys like her, she doesn't even like them!" Ming yelled  
  
"I think you're becoming a brat!" Meghan stated to Ming in a sing-song voice  
  
"I agree!" Kitana declared, "You don't belong here, go to Sakura if you want to, but don't you dare tell her our plans because if you do, I'll tell Marcus your biggest secret, not only that but we'll be after you and Sakura wouldn't want anything to do with someone who was planning to ruin her!"  
  
"What? Are you telling me you don't want to be my friend anymore?" Ming asked with tears in her eyes , upset that her friends would say that to her and even more upset that she was the cause that her friend were gonna hurt Sakura.  
  
"Bingo! That's exactly what we're saying!" Cherlelly laughed  
  
"Buh Bye! Get lost and don't come back you little slut!" Xie Ing laughed.  
  
With that Ming stormed off and ran to the toilets wher she cried uncontrollably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura and Friends~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So all they wanted was to make you part of their group?" Madison asked  
  
Sakura nodded getting weird looks from everyone. Breaking the tension she said, "I don't think they just want to be my friend though, I reckon they want something else, but enough of that when's Eli coming again Madison?"  
  
"Huh? Eli's coming back? How COOL!" Zachary exclaimed, remembering all the time that Eli had helped out with his stories.  
  
"Yea, he is, I think this Wednesday!" Madison said  
  
"Wow! That is so cool!" Chelsea cheered  
  
"I know, Eli was always so nice and polite!" Rita commented  
  
"Let's all pick him up at the airport!" Madison suggested  
  
"YES!" They all yelled.  
  
Eight confused people walked towards the little group. It was Marcus, Gary, Jon, Harry, Jordan, Sally, Jen and Crystal. They had become part of Sakura and her friend's group and the whole group consisted of the most wanted hotties in school.  
  
"What's with all this excitement?" Jon asked  
  
"Umm. An old friend of ours is coming back from England!" Sakura explained, "And we're gonna pick him up on Wednesday!"  
  
"Cool, who's this old friend?" Sally asked  
  
"We met him in fourth grade but he moved to England, his name is Eli." Chelsea answered  
  
"Oh," Harry replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Ming's ex-friends~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, she's in the most popular group in the whole school, why would she ditch them for us?" Antaya asked.  
  
"I don't think it's possible either" Xie Ing answered  
  
"We'll just be what she said we were; her friends then we'll meet up with Li over the phone, get his number and tell him Sakura wants him to date us!" Meghan exclaimed  
  
"Or, we could get Sakura to set us up with him!" Kitana suggested  
  
"Yea, that seems more easy!" Cherlelly commented  
  
"Okay then, it's settled. But why don't we just get his number off her, get her to set us up with him then we can call him imitating her voice and say really slack things to him. He'll think that it was her and hate her!" Xie Ing laughed.  
  
"You're a genius Xie Ing!" Antaya remarked.  
  
"Now all we have to do is do as we planned!" Kitana stated  
  
The seven of them snickered deviously, they would finally meet the famous Li Showron and breakup any relationship he had with Sakura.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N: I can't believe I wrote that! Nothing like how I wanted it to turn out, but don't worry Li is coming to see his Cherry Blossom soon. I hope you like the Storyline! If you have any suggestions tell me because I have no idea what to do with the story after this! Once again hoped you enjoyed the Chapter! 


	3. Chapter Three: Devising Plan A

Famous and Hating It  
  
Chapter 3: Devising Plan A-Get close to Sakura  
  
An auburn haired girl with forest emerald eyes just stared blankly at her room's ceiling. She was thinking, thinking so hard that her Literacy assignment didn't even seem to matter. She was just wondering about something that had been bothering her throughout the whole day when something interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?" A voice queried snapping Sakura back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" A confused Sakura asked  
  
"Sakura, you spaced out -for hours! Everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's great. Chill out Kero." Sakura lied, well white lied. She just didn't want to get Kero into some of her problems. They were hers and it had nothing to do with magic-just life in the eyes of a teenager.  
  
" 'Everything's great!' " Kero mimicked sarcastically before stating, "What ever if everything's great I'll leave ya do your thing." Sakura couldn't help but notice his hurt voice because she was trying to hide things from him. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Okay so maybe everything's not as great as I said. Happy?" Sakura admitted  
  
"Hmm, happy that you finally admitted something was wrong but not so happy 'bout you trying to hide it and being not happy," Kero replied causing Sakura to giggle  
  
"Aww, you're so sweet for caring!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed the little toy and hugged it before letting go and slinking off to her cupboard, going through her stuff.  
  
"So, you wanna talk about it?" Kero asked curiously as he hovered to Sakura to meet her face.  
  
"No, it's okay for now but if it get out of hand, I promise I'll tell you about it!" Sakura replied sweetly.  
  
"Whatever, but if you change your mind I'll be right here!" Kero proclaimed as he flew back to Sakura's desk and sat down - Legs crossed, arms folded and head down as if ready to for Sakura to change her mind and spit it all out.  
  
Sakura giggled at how cute he looked. She turned her back for a few seconds to tidy up her cupboard but turned before a minute passed to tell Kero to let it go only to find he wasn't on her desk anymore.  
  
"COME HERE YOU COWARD!!! Do YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I FINSHED ALL THE XYLON WARRIOR GAMES AND LEARNT NOTHING!!!???" Kero hollered at the TV screen as he was ferociously battling the game all out.  
  
Sakura smiled and stopped herself from giggling, 'Just when you think he's being his sweetest, he does something totally out of the blue! But that's what makes him, him!' Sakura thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Ming's ex-friends~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's just call this Plan A-Get close To Sakura!" Kitana sighed. They had been planning out as many different ways as possible to get Sakura to introduce them to Li, but none so far looked to have a good result.  
  
"I'm so TIRED!" Antaya complained  
  
"Live with, we all are Tay. But we all want to meet Li Showron, I mean he's the hottest guy on the planet!" Meghan reasoned  
  
"Alright let's quit complaining and settle this quickly!" Xie Ing ordered, "I reckon, instead of going through all these stupid plans, we should just do the normal, Get close to Sakura, just like Kitana said."  
  
"Sounds good" Meghan commented  
  
"Yep, impressive! Let's get down to business!" Someone in their group suggested  
  
"Yeah!" They all cheered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Li Showron . China~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li sat on his bed with a bored look on his face. He had completed most of his training and school work for he day, the only thing left was the dreaded press conferences. He was scheduled to have a little talk in front of a public audience that would have cameras meaning tv. He sighed, maybe he'd have to do something to kill time until then. 'Maybe I should just take a nap before all of this,' Li thought, 'Wait that would only make me struggle more to get out of this!'  
  
"Xiao Lang? Are you in there?" A voice called from outside as knocking was heard  
  
"Err. yeah Fuutie, why?" Li replied  
  
"Umm, your press conference would be.NOW!" Fuutie replied still outside his room  
  
"Okay *sigh* I'm coming. Do I really have to do this?" Li asked  
  
"Yes, why you nervous?" Fuutie teased  
  
"You know it's because I hate the press sis!" Li replied  
  
"Whatever!" She sang teasingly  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh no, I'm late to see Madison. KERO!! HELP!!!" Sakura whined  
  
"How?" Kero asked, eyes not leaving the TV screen  
  
"Never mind!" Sakura hissed slightly annoyed  
  
"Okay, see you later and get me save me some pudding!" Kero requested  
  
"In your dreams" Sakura mumble incoherently before slamming the door behind her.  
  
"What was that Sakura?" Kero yelled from inside the room  
  
"Nothing Kero!" Sakura hollered back  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs in lightning speed as she passed by her dad.  
  
"Where are you off to honey, and is Kero giving you a hard time up there?" Aidan asked (AN: They know okay)  
  
"To Madison's. I'll be back in a few, we just have to talk about some stuff okay?" Sakura hollered as she was half out the door.  
  
"Sure bye honey!" Aidan called back.  
  
Sakura raced out of her house and toward Madison's house. She was rollerblading really fast when she heard someone call out her name. Sakura came to a stop and nearly stacked it, but she was fine.  
  
"Ming?" Sakura yelled recognizing her voice  
  
"Sakkie, right here!" She yelled back as she ran trying to catch up to Sakura  
  
"Hey, so what's shaking?" Sakura asked in a friendly manner  
  
"Not much, I'll bet your off to Madison's. Mind if I join ya Sakkie?" Ming asked politely  
  
"Not at all, but we have to hurry I'm already running really late, Madison's gonna kill me-literally, but with clothes!" Sakura stated in a sure tone as she grabbed Ming's hand and started to pull her to Madison's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Li~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How does it feel to be the youngest leader of the biggest clan in the world?" a interviewer asked  
  
"Normal" Li answered breezily  
  
"How-" Someone asked  
  
"Is this actually necessary?" Li asked coldly  
  
"I'm afraid it is Xiao Lang" Fanfran replied  
  
"How does it feel to be the hottest guy in China, Japan, Korea and practically all of Asia?"  
  
"Disturbing," Li replied  
  
"Would you mind being interviewed for our maga-"  
  
"Yes I would mind it very much to be featured in your magazine miss," Li interrupted  
  
"What's your favo-"  
  
"That will be all for today, hopefully forever," Li announced as he exited the stage and went into his Limo. This was really getting on his nerves, he missed Japan so badly, most importantly he missed his Cherry Blossom. But it had been so long since he saw her, sixteen-year-old Li Showron still had feelings for Sakura Avalon, only that it had been so long and he wasn't sure Sakura still felt the same way. 'I miss Japan' Li thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~Madison's~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at how annoyed with everyone he is!" Madison giggled  
  
Sakura also giggled while Ming watched the tv with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"I know!" Sakura laughed, "I wish he'd visit soon like how Eli's coming tomorrow!"  
  
"Ummm, sorry but do you mean Eli Moon?" Ming asked curiosly  
  
"Yeah, who else?" Madison replied casually  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! Isn't he the one from England with that HUGE COMPANY? He's like the smartest and richest guy, well Li is richer but Eli is just as hot and runs his own COMPANY! How do you guys make friends with the HOTTEST guys!" Ming shrieked making Sakura and Madison cover their ears.  
  
"Err. I dunno," Madison answered unsurely but really freaked out about how Ming had talked of Eli and Li like they were gods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Eli~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eli sat down when he heard an announcement call for 'first class to Japan.' He was actually very excited about going back there, he missed everyone terribly, but the one that he really was excited to see again was the girl that captured his heart, Madison.  
  
He walked up to the check-in lady as she put his boarding pass in the machine and the boarding pass was ejected again with a part cut off.  
  
Eli was directed to his huge comfy first class seat and he ordered a nice refreshing drink when the airplane phone that he had before him rang. He picked it up assuming it was business.  
  
"Eli" He answered  
  
"Eli? Hey what up buddy?"  
  
"Ah, my dear descendant, I am fine. In fact I'm on a plane to Japan this very moment."  
  
"Don't call me that or I'll call you Reed, and by the way, you're going to Japan?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am, I miss our dear friends back there, don't you?"  
  
"Believe it or not I do miss them and since your going, you're my perfect excuse to go there to!"  
  
"What are you saying descendant?"  
  
"I owe you and later"  
  
*click*  
  
"You're welcome I guess" Eli said even though he heard the dial tone before he hung up also. Eli soon forgot his conversation with Li and relaxed watching the mini tv screen on the seat in front.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xie Ing's group~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't of kicked Ming out of our group," Xie Ing sighed  
  
"Hey don't look at me, she was being a brat!" Kitana declared but everyone sighed before they saw Ming exiting Madison's house.  
  
"She moves fast, she'll be part of their group before we know it!" Antaya commented  
  
"Not if we blackmail her!" Meghan stated slyly  
  
They all realized what Meghan meant immediately as they approached Ming.  
  
"Hey Ming," Suziana taunted  
  
"Hey guys, get lost. I'm planning what to wear tomorrow!"  
  
"Why?" Xie Ing asked  
  
"Only because, that old friend of theirs happens to be ELI MOON!" Ming boasted proudly  
  
"WHAT!?" All the girls yelled  
  
"Oh, I know you're jealous, they both know Li AND Eli inside out, they know them so well that they were laughing at Li on TV, no dought they'll tease him about next time he calls!" Ming smirked as she walked off leaving them gawking at her.  
  
"I believe we'll now have to devise a PLAN B!" Kitana stated to her friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Hey, did you like that? Hope u did!!! You guys must of really hated the last chapter, I got no reviews for it!!! Oh well review if you want, tell me what ya think and maybe gimme some suggestions k! Thanx and I'll c ya nxt time! 3 Jessi 


	4. Chapter Four:Excitement Enhances

Famous and Hating it  
  
Thanx 4 ur reviews everyone! Eny ways Silva Sun, umm sure I'll start usin th Jap names if ya want! BUT I hope ya don't mind if ya w8 till the next chappie, coz this one was kinda already half done. Thanx I'll b reely gr8ful if a proof-read my stories, I'm reely 2 lazy 2..lmfao! Hope ya enjoy this chap  
  
O yea, I'm not sure if ya hav 2 do this but no, I don't own CCS/CC  
  
Chapter Four: Excitement Enhances  
  
"Oh My Gosh!!! Sakura I can't wait, he's gonna be here so soon!" Madison exclaimed  
  
"Madison, what are you saying. His plane isn't supposed to land for another 4 hours and we're already at the airport!" Sakura whined  
  
"He's supposed to land at 12pm, it's only right if we're here at 8am!" Madison explained  
  
"But we're cutting so much school! Even Chelsea, Zachary and Rita aren't here yet!" Sakura reasoned  
  
"I never knew you were really keen on school, but if you don't like cutting it, I'm sure we can organize to get you back there!" Madison argued  
  
"Uh, no waiting will be fine thanks!" Sakura quickly corrected.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way, let's just keep reading our magazines!" Madison exclaimed when Sakura's cell went off.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura answered  
  
"Hey it's Ming, Sakkie"  
  
"Oh Hi, what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering when 'Eli Moon' was coming."  
  
"In four hours, you can come if you want!"  
  
"Okay, I'll be there for his autograph!" Ming exclaimed making Sakura and Madison sweatdrop (she heard coz Ming was THAT loud)  
  
"Okay see ya" Sakura smiled.  
  
Sakura sighed when the intercom speaker things announced  
  
*Flight Q788 from England to Japan has advanced and will be landing in an hour and a half's time.*  
  
"See it was lucky we got here early or poor Eli would have had to wait for 2 ½ hours!" Madison smiled  
  
"Okay you were right!" Sakura sighed  
  
~*~*~*~*~Zachary, Chelsea, Rita and Friends~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So tell me again, who is this 'Eli' guy again?" Marcus asked  
  
"Y'know, Eli Moon, from England!" Chelsea replied breezily  
  
"Oh! You don't mean that kid-multibillionaire do ya?" Sally asked astonished  
  
"Yep, he's certainly done a lot of the years, gone pretty successful, just like Li!" Rita smiled  
  
"Did you know that study in other countries usually make you more successful because-" Zachary babbled  
  
"Oh shut up Zachary!" Chelsea yelled making everyone laugh.  
  
They were laughing when Ming approached trying to look happy and as if her "friends" never did what they did.  
  
"Umm, hey guys, would you mind if I joined you?" Ming asked cheerfully but extremely nervously.  
  
"Sure, any friend of Sakura's is a friend of ours!" Chelsea sang happily  
  
"What's with the extremely hyper happiness?" Gary asked amusedly  
  
"Eli's comin' back and all of us are excited!" Chelsea rang extremely enthustiastically  
  
"I do believe we can all see that!" Jon laughed  
  
"That's so true!" Rika exclaimed (k, here's the switch from English 2 Jap.. sry 4 the inconvenience!)  
  
"So, aren't you being just a LITTLE bit too hyper bout this Eli guy?" Sally asked monotonously but inside she couldn't wait to meet him. She's seen a pic and boy was he HOT!  
  
"Well, when he does decide to show up, we can cut the "Eli's" and call him Hiiragizawa Eriol, after all that is his Japanese name!" Rika stated  
  
Ming watched the group of friends. She had always thought that this popular group would have spent all their time discussing what was in and how to look cool, who to pick on, but no. They were extremely fun, not a care in the world. She felt kind of ripped off hanging around Xie Ing because all they ever did was talk about what they thought was cool and everyone had to follow this daggy dresscode.  
  
"So bu'ful, what's on your mind?" Marcus asked softly as he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder (they ARE going out remember! K I'll stop interrupting!)  
  
"Mmmm, nothing at all!" Ming replied  
  
~*~*~*~*~Syaoran Li~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran sat on his bed, smirking 'Finally, Eriol has finally done something back. This is aweso,e! I'll be back in Japan and away from this annoying fame!' Syaoran thought, but boy was he wrong, he had totally forgotten the the female population knew him too.  
  
Syaoran stood up and made his way down the huge staircase and towards the room in which his mother was currently discussing some thing with a business man.  
  
Syaoran arrived in the room just in time to see the man boy down with respect.  
  
"Thank you for all your precious time and I'm hoping to see you doing business with us soon." The man stated  
  
"You're welcome sir, please, let Wei escort you to the door," She replied courteously as she gestured to Wei.  
  
"Yes ma'am," The man replied as he bowed again before following Wei to the door.  
  
Yelan sighed and fell back to her comforting chair.  
  
"What is it my son?" She questioned without even looking up  
  
"Mother, I wish to ask for permission to see Hiiragizawa Eriol whose current position is in Japan." Syaoran replied respectfully  
  
"And why is that?" Yelan asked as if a reflex to ask questions  
  
"I want a break from my life here, and I want to get away from the press. I will even handle my work that I'm supposed to do as the leader over there in Tomoeda, Japan!" Syaoran answered quickly but it only made him sound desperate to go.  
  
"You have it," Yelan replied shortly  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran asked stunned  
  
"My son, you have my permission to go to Japan, though I realize that the reason isn't solely for Clow's reincarnation, but a blossoming Cherry Blossom. Am I right? Do you still love her?" Yelan said  
  
"Mother, I guess I do want to see all my old friends, especially Sakura, but I'm not really certain of my feeling for her now, I mean I told her that I loved her back when I was only 12" Syaoran answered honestly  
  
"I see, you may go" Yelan dismissed  
  
Syaoran nodded and left the room without another word. He was excited to see most his old friends but school was about to start in an hours time. The excitement was definitely growing by the second.  
  
~*~*~Hours Later~*~*~  
  
It was now time for school and Syaoran sighed at the thought of it. He grabbed his grey bag and slung it over a shoulder as he slouched to his limo.  
  
The limo trip was a boring one with no words as Syaoran gazed out to see a very normal sight, normal to him that is. He watched as familiar houses flashed past him and then the limo came to a halt.  
  
The driver rushed out immediately to open Syaoran door but Syaoran only smirked and said  
  
"Chill out, I got it today, have fun!" Syaoran smiled as he opened the door for himself  
  
"Yes Master Li" He bowed as he re-entered the car and drove off when he saw Syaoran was out.  
  
Almost immediately after the Limo was gone a large group of girls formed around him shouting his name, wanting to go out with him. Over the years, he had gone out with a few girls but he never really liked them.  
  
"Xiao Lang, will you please autograph my mag?"  
  
"Xiao Lang, come to dinner with me, pleeease?"  
  
"It's Li for all of you, only family and close friends EVER call me by first name!" Li stated coldly  
  
"Okay, Li, what's about you and me go somewhere special tonight?" A girl whispered seductively  
  
"Okay, how about not?" Syaoran whispered back harshly. "Will you guyts move so I can actually gat in the school!?"  
  
"Yea back off girls!" Mei Lin yelled roughly as she pushed through, grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him into the school. He and Mei Lin found their way to a peaceful area which no one else could get to, the school roof. The school was 7 stories high and no on e even dared.  
  
"I hate this," Li groaned making Mei Lin giggle  
  
"Welcome to the life of fame! I wonder how Sakura would react to see this annoyed!" Mei Lin laughed  
  
"I'm sick of 'this life of fame' that's why I'm going back to Japan."  
  
"What? Li Xiao Lang IN Japan, you know how much havoc that would be?"  
  
"I'll be on a private jet, plus I was wondering if you wanted to come, I mean after all they're your friends too and you must miss them," Syaoran offered  
  
"Count me in!" Mei Lin stated happily  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Told ya guys, all the excitement is coming soon, Eriol/Eli's arrival, Li and Mei Lin departure and a HUGE reunion. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be working on the next chapter a.s.a.p! If you guys like stories with a bit of a wild side, try reading Messed Up. It's a story me and a friend were making up as we talked. We were like 'oh so this and this so and so' and in the end we were like, not that bad.lol so yea, hope you've enjoyed my stories so far, looking 4ward 2 read ur reviews!  
  
3 Jessi 


	5. Chapter Five: Eriol's Arrival

Famous and Hating It  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors in anyway, I'm just 'BORROWING' a few characters!  
  
Thankyou all you guys that reviewed! This is 4 u! And I'll just zip it now and let ya enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Five: Eli's Arrival  
  
A dark haired girl with Amethyst eyes slouched down with her head completely laid on the small coffee table before her. Tomoyo couldn't stand this anymore/  
  
"What is up with is, first they bring it forward, then they delay it! Now it's THREE hours later than the time it was s'posed to COME!!!" Tomoyo practically screamed.  
  
"Tomoyo, breathe with me. Chill, he's coming very soon so don't fret okay?" Sakura assured calmly  
  
"HOW can I chill, when Eriol has been in that plane for ages, IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM!?" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
Sakura cringed and covered her ears only to hear everything Tomoyo said, but in a softer volume. Sakura shuddered at the thought of her friend yelling at her, it had never happened before and she felt somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Look, Sakura I'm so sorry, I'm just really jumpy right now. I'm really worried about Eriol and I just want some kind of insurance that he's okay, you know?" Tomoyo apologized sincerely, meaning every word she said.  
  
Sakura nodded in understanding but still didn't understand why her best friend was so worried. When Tomoyo's Mom was stuck in plane in the middle of a storm, she was worried, but somehow it was a different worry to the one she was showing for Eriol. Almost as if Eriol was as important as her own life or something. Sakura just couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely different about the way Tomoyo was stressing over Eriol, that was for sure! (A/N: Aww, I feel bad bout making Sakkie so dense, but she is! Okay, I promise I'll butt out of the rest of the chapter!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Syaoran & Mei Lin~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So when do we leave? I can't wait! How's my hair? Do you think that I'll finally meet a cute guy in Japan? Do think Sakura and Tomoyo are still single too?" Mei Lin rambled on.  
  
"Quit it with the questions will you?" Syaoran ordered somewhat meanly but Mei Lin shrugged it off being used to her cousin, "We leave in about two days, but I just hope that Japan won't be as horrible as China." Syaoran added answering what he thought was Mei Lin's 'sensible' question  
  
"I don't get it, what's so horrible about China?" Mei Lin asked curiously  
  
"EVERYONE! 'Can I have your picture?' 'Will you sign my book?' 'Please pose for a shot!' I hate all those crazy obsessed people!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Mei Lin stared at her cousin for a few seconds, but couldn't keep a straight face any longer, she began giggling madly. "Live with it cuz!" Mei Lin laughed, "They're like that in Japan too!" But kept laughing at how annoyed of the press Syaoran was.  
  
At this Syaoran glared at Mei Lin, one of his worst that it made Mei Lin flinch. "It's not funny," Syaoran stated angrily.  
  
Mei Lin was going to burst out laughing again but decided against it. After all he might even change his mind about her going to Japan with him. She couldn't risk that, she missed all her friends in Japan and most importantly she wanted to catch the S&S 'kawaii moments' with Tomoyo. She could even picture it.  
  
With the last thoughts of her cousin and one of her best friends she left the room but not before announcing "I've got to PACK!!!" which she did so but this action also left Syaoran stunned. He was sure the the Mei Lin HE 'knew' would have had a laugh, a good one too at his comment and glare. Mei Lin was getting weirder and weirder everyday, but he shrugged it off and decided it was a positive thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xie Ing and Company~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Cherlelly what are you saying?" Xie Ing asked flatly sitting back on her beat-up recliner that she had picked up from some dump. Their whole 'cubby house' was a dump, it was basically the back of Xie Ing brother's bar.  
  
"I'm saying that we have to be nice to Tomoyo too. Eriol has a lot of money, think of what that would do for our status and our wealth!" Cherlelly shouted  
  
"Hey, you make us sound like low-life schemers with nothing better to do!" Meghan stated monotonously  
  
"Yeah, we are just some friends trying to have fun after all. We're not bad or anything." Antaya added  
  
"Yeah, the correction would be we're truly evil!" Kitana laughed  
  
"You know, she's right, we're full of dirty shit but I couldn't really care any less." Xie Ing mumbled incoherently, "I mean our lives aren't exactly perfect, that's probably why Ming couldn't really fit in with us, she had a pretty exciting life."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But sitting around and moping isn't going to do much, let's go shopping!" Meghan suggested  
  
"Okay!" the girls cheered  
  
The girls all went towards the door preparing for the trip to the mall and some great shopping. They enjoyed themselves for once, usually they would be trying to hurt people the same way they were hurt a while back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chiharu, Takashi and friends~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm SO excited!!! I can't believe that I'm actually gonna MEET the GREAT Eriol Hiiragazawa!!!" Sally exclaimed  
  
"I KNOW!!! I MEAN AHH!!! I can't believe it myself!!! I wish he'd hurry though, his plane has been delayed for so LONG!!!" Ming yelled back extremely hyper. Over the last hours, Ming and Sally had bonded greatly because of their matching personality. They were both LOUD, HYPER, CRAZY FUN-LOVING, EXTREMELY BIG FANS OF SYAORAN ANS ERIOL! They actually had so much more in common that they had ever imagined.  
  
All the other people of the group just sweat-dropped. One Sally was drastic, and now there were two! But they all knew Ming really fit in their little, umm big and popular group. She was nice and friendly, cared for friends and loyal. Yep, she practically had 'part of group!' stamped on her forehead (LOL)!  
  
They were now on their way to the airport, they had half an hour off high school today because the teachers had a staff meeting. No one but Ming and Sally could be heard, they couldn't speak over them, if they did they would be suddenly cut off when one of them would say something so they all gave up trying!  
  
~*~*~*~*~Eriol in the plane~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hmm.' He pondered silently to himself 'I wonder if they'll remember me. I guess they'll be pretty shocked t see me tomorrow, sure I told them I'd arrive today, but right now they're at school and I never told Tomoyo or Sakura my flight and my flight time. As if they'd actually check it but I'm pretty sure that my showing up won't be a surprise. Knowing Tomoy she would have already spread the news of my coming throughout the whole entire school!  
  
"Would you like a beverage sir?" A very polite and soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Er.. Just a vanilla coke thanks" Eriol decided  
  
"No problem sir!" She sang cheerfully pouring his drink but as she was handing Eriol his drink, she recognized his face, "OH MY GOD! You're Eriol Hiiragizawa aren't you? CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" She begged totally missing the telecom that announced that the plane would land in half an hour.  
  
Unfortunately, everyone in a first-class seat overheard the flight attendant's little outburst. Everyone was now staring at Eriol, he felt like killing the flight attendant right about now when one of his bodyguards stepped up from the seat behind.  
  
"Umm, sorry miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to start serving the business class passengers. Master Eriol had requested his identity kept quiet and you've blurted out who he was to practically everyone." His body guard Kyle ordered politely but sternly.  
  
Overhearing what had happened; a higher ranking flight attendant came up and scolded the flight attendant that had blurted out who Eriol was.  
  
"Jane, I'm sorry but just do what the body guard says. I can't do anything for your ight now unless you want to lose your job altogether." The man said sternly  
  
"It's okay William, I understand. I'll see you after we land." Jane said sadly when bowing her head. She then lifted her head again and turned to Eriol. "I'm so very sorry sir." She apologized sadly, bowing her head to show respect to him also but the damage was already done, all eyes were on 'the great Eriol' everyone was on full staring impact which made Eriol groan. 'Damn!' he sighed 'Oh I just can't wait to be met up with a billion people I don't know!' Eriol added sarcastically to himself.  
  
"We will be reaching our destination Japan in 15 minutes. The Japanese time is 3:35, it is 36?C." The telecom boomed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura & Tomoyo~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We missed a whole day of school! I should be feeling relieved, grateful, but I'm FEELING EXHAUSTED!!" Sakura complained  
  
"You and me both, I mean - I MISSED CHOIR!!! I haven't ever missed a choir rehearsal, especially the rehearsal for the big 'Cloyant' musical, but I'm glad the storm's cleared.this is all worth it, it's all for Eriol." Tomoyo stated.  
  
*Flight Q788 from HK to Japan will be landing in 10 minutes* The telecoms all over the huge airport boomed.  
  
"Hey, it looks like we came just in time!" Someone from a huge group exclaimed. Sakura looked up a recognized it was Jon straight away.  
  
"Hey ya guys! Tomoyo greeted cheerfully, not showing them how tired she really was  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura" Rika chided happily  
  
"Hey, you almost sound surprised that we even showed!" Marcus joked  
  
"Yea, did you think that we'd forget your friend?" Gary asked with a mock hurt voice  
  
"Aww, are your feelings hurt Gary? Don't worry, I knew that you'd show and remember," Jen said in a fake sad voice but full of sarcasm. Everyone could tell she was flirting.  
  
"Hey Jen, flirtin' with yer boy huh?" Crystal teased with a glint similar to Tomoyo's in her eyes  
  
"Crys! You embarrassed the poor girl, now she won't flirt with him again in front of us" Sakura said disappointingly causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Gary, just ask her out. We all know that you totally dig each other!" Jordan hissed teasingly so everyone but Crystal could hear.  
  
"What was that?" Crystal demanded angrily but unfortunately Takashi and Chiharu cut in  
  
"Sorry we took so long, we couldn't find a parking spot!" Takashi explained  
  
"So we told them to come and tell you we're here, and we finally found a spot which costs $19.00 a frikken HOUR!!!" Chiharu finished  
  
"Well as a matter of fact, I happen to know that-" Takashi began  
  
"Shut UP!!! Takashi I really DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!" Chiharu yelled at her boyfriend.  
  
"God! You two are such a cute couple!" Ming remarked hoping to ease their 'little argument'  
  
This really caught them off guard and they both blushed at her statement. They weren't sure what to say, let alone do! It was a very amusing sight for all of them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Eriol~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Welcome to Tomoeda, Japan. It is now precisely 3:45PM and it had dropped to 34°C. Please enjoy your stay and we'll be looking forward to seing you soon* the pilot informed just seconds after the plane had landed. Eriol sighed and heaved his small suitcase out from the compartment over his head.  
  
He lazily slumped out of the plane dragging his small suitcase behind him. It was lucky that he wasn't crazy about clothes because he only had his small suitcase, filled with books on magic and his big suitcase was mainly full of magical equipment and cloaks and work stuff. BUT he also had the most brand new and high-tech camera in England. And yes, he intended to give it to his beloved Tomoyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Eriol's soon2B welcoming group~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ming and Sally had gone into hysterics again, asking each other whether or not they looked absolutely stunning and were presentable enough to be seen by Eriol. No one could decide which one was the crazier of the pair. Not that they had a crush on him or anything, just that they were so excited to meet a celebrity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Eriol~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had gone through immigration and so much other crap. His bags were checked but he put a spell on them so that they couldn't see the magical items and they just saw normal stuff. His bodyguard Kyle, was still close behind and luckily Kyle was ably to fend off all the crazy fans all by himself. Unfortunately for Eriol though he could still hear his name being screamed at as so many young girls begged for his autograph, that's when he sensed it, but was it even possible? 'Nah,' he thought, 'It's probably my imagination' but he didn't realize that Sakura was hiding her aura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura and co.~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's getting closer!" Sakura whispered excitedly to Tomoyo, who understood immediately that she sensed his aura. At that second Tomoyo went on "HYPO" mode.  
  
"OMIGOSH! Sakura, how's my hair? Do you think-" Tomoyo began when Sakura interrupted,  
  
"Tomoyo! You look fine! Chill out he's getting REALLY CLOSE!" Sakura assured  
  
Of course everyone was confused about what was just said but decided to ignore it.  
  
"So, do I look absolutely gorgeous or not?" Sally asked desperately.  
  
Every sweatdropped at her question but Tomoyo had her eyes set on an approaching figure that was getting larger and larger, but it was still tiny!  
  
"ERIOL!!!" Tomoyo shrieked as loudly as she could, leaving her camera in her bag.  
  
Tomoyo ran about half a mile to Eriol and wrapped her arms around his neck crying tears of joy.  
  
"God Eriol, I missed you so much!" She sobbed  
  
Naturally Eriol hadn't the faintest idea on what was going on but wrapped his arms around Tomoyo, "I missed you too, but what are you doing here?" Eriol asked softly  
  
"I checked your flight and we came to pick you up!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.  
  
"We?" Eriol asked but his question was answered when a group of people that consisted of only three faces he recognized began to approach them.  
  
"We," Sakura answered firmly.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N: You guys don't honestly want the 'FULL' reunion do ya? I mean, it might be a bit boring right? Umm. okay, im gonna thank all the reviewer in this chap coz I haven't got a chance 2 yet.  
  
Silva Sun: should I send ya the next chappies as an attachment? And r u sure? Coz it would mean SO much 2 me if u actually want 2 correct all my mistakes!!!! If you're sure it's okay then I'll start sending!!! THANX 4 ALL UR KIND WRDS!! Ur the BEST!  
  
Hikari no yami: Thanks 4 reviewing, I hope u didn't hav 2 w8 2 long 4 the chapters  
  
Taterbaby123: Thx 4 the feedback. It was prolly ur words that made me decide 2 continue dis story!  
  
Anime Girl: Hey, KUTE POEM!!! I loved it, I wish I could ryme, Anyways thanx 4 ur review!! Hop ya lyk so far!!!  
  
Dreamer: Thanx and I'll keep updating 4 all u sweet reviewers!! Ur really gr8  
  
KawaiinessPnay: I'm glad ur checking owt messed up coz it really is a friend of mine's story. Her name is Shelly and she wanted me 2 write her story and put it up on the net. Thanks 4 reviewing  
  
Abc: Thanks, and I know, I'm so excited myself!  
  
Neogalaxy: Yep, Syaoran's gonna com 2 Japan vewy soon!!! Not next chapter but the chapter after!!! I can't w8. There WILL b heaps of S&S moments and Tomoyo will b there 2 capture every second of it! Lol not every one!  
  
AyUnLi: Thanx 4 ur review, and yea Li's comin bak!!! I'm exciting myself!  
Okay, Big Question. I reckon that the 'reunion' scene is just getting boring, but it's up 2 u.DO u want me to get on with the reunion PLUS everything else that will b on that chapter or just skip it all together. (D/W- it won't make next chapter have any less contents, in fact, it will b as long as it s'posed 2 b but with a little bonus.) So Please vote, it's up 2 u and I wouldn't want 2 bore u if I did already in this chapie. 


	6. Chapter Six: Telling Sakura

Famous and hating it  
  
I wrote half this chapter one morning before school but I forgot to save it! I practically bawled my eyes out!!! So I kinda had to rewrite this whole chapter! B-lieve it or not it was tru*Sob* Mum yelled *sob* @ me 2 hurry up and I accidently clicked 'no' 2 save changes and I had started it @ 6:50 that morning!!!! Well here it goes, I retyped what I could, I just hope it was as good as it was before. Enjoy!!! Oh, the retype of this has some, err bad language. sry!!! O, AND A SpEcIaL ThAnKs To SiLvA SuN who edited this whole chapter!!! Thankyou so much, Sorry you had to convert practically everything to Japanese names, stil not used to typing the Jap names!!!  
  
Chapter Six: Telling Sakura  
  
The day after Eriol's return, everything went crazy. Almost immediately, the word was out that 'the new guy' was a total hottie and celebrity. This, of course, intrigued everyone and they wanted to meet Eriol, especially now since it was lunch and no teachers could keep them quiet. Which was quite unfortunate for him, all he had wanted was time alone with Tomoyo to talk to her. This was one of the times that he realized that he was famous and hating it.  
  
Eriol rushed through the halls with Tomoyo by his side, trying to get away from the pesky girls that only wanted to flirt with him. Unnoticed by anyone, there was a hidden glint of jealousy in Tomoyo's eyes, and she was very glad Eriol couldn't care less for the flirty sluts. Finally, he managed to get away from the crowd as he got out the school doors. He and Tomoyo both let out a sigh, causing Tomoyo to giggle.  
  
"You seem pretty popular here," Tomoyo chuckled  
  
"I know, but I happen to know for a fact that you are too!" Eriol replied  
  
"So, how have you been over the last few years?" Tomoyo asked curiously trying to start a conversation, her new camera in her hand.  
  
"Err, pretty lonely. I never got to meet up with my old friends, instead I met a thousand fans that only wanted my autograph." Eriol replied with a hint of sadness, but tried to humor up the last bit, continuing to walk toward the cafeteria.  
  
"Aww! Do you know how KAWAII you look when you're you've got a sad expression on your face!?" Tomoyo exclaimed, zooming in on his face with the camera she got from him, making him blush.  
  
Luckily, he was saved from Tomoyo when their group spotted them and called them over.  
  
"HEY!!! Over here!" Jon called  
  
"There you are!" Sakura exclaimed from behind Tomoyo and Eriol trying to catch up to them. Their last block had been physical engineering for Tomoyo and Eriol, while Sakura had Social science.  
  
"How was your first day?" Ming, who was already seated at their table next to Sally, asked cheerfully to Eriol.  
  
"It was okay, I'm glad that Tomoyo could show me around and make things fun." Eriol replied taking a seat on the table followed by Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Soon enough they got chatting, well, mainly the girls, but the boys made contributions too. They were talking about the events that happened throughout the day, while eating their lunches and debating over events that they had talked about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Mei Lin and Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OH MY GAWD!!!" Meiling shrieked, so loudly that the whole mansion heard. Syaoran was next door and rushed through to see if everything was okay.  
  
"Meiling, is everything okay? What happened?" Syaoran asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Meiling laughed sheepishly, shocked at how concerned her cousin was, before replying "Umm, err. Nothing, it's just that I realized I need to go on a shopping spree before I go to Japan" she said lamely, continuing to pack, but seeing the look on Syaoran's face she added, "And, we totally haven't told Sakura, Tomoyo or anybody that we're coming back." She mentally kicked herself for screaming so loud.  
  
"Then what the hell were you doing?" Syaoran scolded his cousin, "Do you know Mother has company down stairs?"  
  
"Sorry mother" Meiling responded sarcastically  
  
"I'm not kidding Meiling," Syaoran stated as he retreated to exit the room but when he was about half way out Meiling called him back.  
  
"Xiao-Lang!" she called  
  
"What now?" Syaoran asked insipidly  
  
"Aren't you going to even make and effort to tell Sakura? Or just even get Eriol to?" Meiling demanded forcefully.  
  
"I don't know, maybe later" Syaoran replied when he slammed Meiling's door shut.  
  
'She's gonna wanna know!' Meiling screamed silently to herself, 'She has every right to know that the guy that loves her most is coming back, but I want Syaoran to tell her himself!'  
  
With her last thoughts, Meiling continued to pack her clothes into her suitcases. She had already filled up two, but that wasn't stopping her from packing more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xie Ing~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was darkness surrounding the whole area. Nothing could be seen, and the littlest sound would of echoed so much it would have been heard as clear as a siren.  
  
"Why is it that you want me to do this again?" Xie Ing whined somewhere in the shadows, as her whimpering voice echoed throughout the whole 'place.'  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!" A devilish and mean male voice yelled making Xie Ing cringe the voice had spread throughout everything and so loudly it could be mistaken for awakening the dead.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered sincerely bowing her head.  
  
"Don't you understand that I've chosen YOU? Now you have to live up to my expectations!" The voice bellowed again.  
  
Xie Ing fell on to her knees "Please, I know I have to do this but please leave my friends out of this. Please!" she begged almost in a whisper.  
  
The murky figure began a chuckle at the girl's request, and then it soon became a maniacal evil laugh. It too echoed throughout the space.  
  
"Now why would I do that when I could really use their talents to my advantage? Besides they seem to like to follow you around, you're like a leader figure to them. Just tell them what I tell you to tell them what to do and all will be fine!" The voice snapped, causing Xie Ing to shudder.  
  
"As you wish," Xie Ing bowed respectfully  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked home with Ming today. Usually she'd go with Tomoyo, but she was busy trying to catch up with Eriol. She would of gone along too, but decided that Tomoyo should have some time alone with Eriol, suspecting she had a crush on him.  
  
"SO why'd you choose to not go with Tomoyo and Eriol?" Ming asked inquiringly.  
  
"Umm, because I can tell Tomoyo has a thing for him and so I decided that they could catch up with him!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Just like you Sakkie, so considerate of others!" Ming mocked sarcastically with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Funny" Sakura mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"What's up?" Ming asked concerned.  
  
"The sky!" Sakura stated with A LOT of fake excitement.  
  
"Ha ha, you know what I mean Sakkie so spill!" Ming ordered.  
  
"It's just that I haven't heard from Syaoran in a while. I know last time it took two months, but before that we called each other at least once a week, and even before that we called every second day!!!" Sakura explained.  
  
"It's okay Sakkie, I'm sure he's got a lot in his hands and he'll call whenever he can," Ming comforted.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm s'posed to call him later today. It is my turn after all," Sakura smiled.  
  
"COOL!" Ming exclaimed, "Can I be there to hear the convo?"  
  
"Err, come again?" Sakura asked, totally lost.  
  
"I just wanna be there to hear your convo, 'cause Syaoran Li has the hottest voice!" Ming screeched, so loudly that Sakura put her hands over her ears.  
  
"Umm. I'm not sure, maybe next time okay? I don't want you to see me at my lowest," Sakura replied softly.  
  
"What do you mean see you at your lowest?" Ming inquired inquisitively.  
  
"I'll be begging him to visit, it's only gonna me and Rika, but Rika's going out with Jon, so I'll be alone..." Sakura clarified.  
  
"Hey, have you forgotten me?" Ming asked.  
  
"No, I haven't! You're going out with Marcus, which would mean I can't ask anyone to go to the movies or shopping with me during the weekend coz you'll be with your boyfriends."  
  
"Oh, so your gonna beg Syaoran Li of the Li Clan to come to Japan coz you're feeling a wittle wonesome?" Ming teased.  
  
"Yeah, that's basically it!" Sakura harmonized.  
  
That was when Sakura saw her house. She said goodbye and gave Ming a hug before running inside, leaving Ming to go home, just a couple of streets away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Syaoran & Meiling~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meiling was having lunch with Syaoran in their large dining and started to 'talk.'  
  
"We haven't even told anyone we're going to Japan, in like TWO DAYS!!!" Meiling screamed.  
  
"Is that what you're all worked up about?" Syaoran asked, boredom in his voice.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell her?" Meiling asked, even louder than before  
  
"I want to Meiling, okay? It's just that I don't know what to tell her. 'Hey Saku, I'm comin' the day after tomorrow, surprise'? Why can't you tell her?" Syaoran asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because she'll like it more if she heard it from you! I want to tell her, but I know she'll be a thousand times happier if you were the one who broke the news!!!" Meiling yelled, bringing poor Syaoran's eardrums close to bursting point.  
  
Syaoran glared at her for virtually making him deaf, but she just let it go and stuffed more food in her mouth. Syaoran was really getting pissed now, but stuffed some of his veggies in his mouth and continued to eat while looking angrily at Meiling. Meiling struggled to do everything she could to shrug off Syaoran's most potent glare, but was struggling badly, though she tried her best not to show it... For a while.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP GLARING AT ME? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FREAKY IT IS!?" Meiling bellowed.  
  
"No, I don't know how freaky it is but hey, I OWE YOU ONE FOR DEAFENING ME!" Syaoran shot back.  
  
"I wouldn't of yelled at YOU IF YOU GOT A FUCKING CLUE!!" Meiling retorted angrily.  
  
"AND WHAT 'fucking clue' DID YOU WANT ME TO GET, MEILING!?" Syaoran yelled, standing up.  
  
"TO FRIKKEN CALL SAKURA AND TELL HER!!!" Meiling shouted also getting to her feet and slamming her hands on the table  
  
"If you don't mind my cutting in, I beg you two to stop this immediately" Wei cut in.  
  
"Yes Wei," Meiling sighed, "Suddenly I'm not so hungry. And Wei? Please tell Auntie Yelan I won't be attending tonight's feast." At that she began walking off towards the door.  
  
"Meiling, tonight's feast is in honour of US! You have to be there!" Syaoran called.  
  
"You'll survive." Meiling answered dryly not even stopping to look at him while she answered him.  
  
"I'LL CALL HER DAMN IT!!!" Syaoran yelled, knowing that his Mother and sisters would be disappointed if Meiling didn't show.  
  
"OKAY!!!" Meiling cheered happily, turning to Syaoran, suddenly completely happy, and gave her cousin a big hug.  
  
When Meiling finally let go, Syaoran didn't move an inch, causing her to tilt her head to the side and look at him oddly.  
  
"Huh? Aren't you even gonna go and call her now?" Meiling asked confusedly  
  
"Oh, okay, I'm going now." Syaoran replied shortly  
  
Syaoran walked towards the room, and if on cue, it rang just before he picked it up, making him pick up the phone before a single ring was made.  
  
"Huh? Hello? That was quick!" The voice chorused from the phone  
  
"Ugh, Sakura? How've ya bin?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Umm. Great, how are you and why'd you pick up so fast?" Sakura responded from the other side of the phone.  
  
"I'm okay, and the reason I picked up so fast was that I just so happened to be about to call you!" Syaoran laughed  
  
Sakura giggled, and questioned, "Seriously?"  
  
"Believe it," Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Hey Syaoran the reason I called today is because I had something I wanted to ask you." She trailed off.  
  
"Funny, the reason I was gonna call you was because I had something to tell you," Syaoran stated to break the minor silence.  
  
"Okay then, let's hear it!" Sakura suggested.  
  
"No you ask me first," Syaoran argued playfully.  
  
"You go." Sakura asserted.  
  
"No you go" Syaoran ordered confidently.  
  
"Come on, just go!" Sakura persuaded.  
  
"After you!" Syaoran insisted.  
  
"Go!" Sakura said.  
  
"You go!" Syaoran answered.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds as they both sighed. They couldn't take the silence any more, so they both decided, at the same time, that they might as well let it out.  
  
"I'm coming back to Japan!"  
  
"I want you to come back!" The both said quickly, in unison.  
  
Of course they were both shocked at what the other said and just wanted to make sure they weren't hearing things when they both let out a:  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really?" They asked at the same time.  
  
At this Sakura giggled while Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Aww, so you want me to come back? I'm flattered!" Syaoran teased  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! YOUR COMING BACK I CAN'T WAIT!!! WHEN?" Sakura exclaimed so loudly that Syaoran had to hold the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Err. In two days" Syaoran replied.  
  
"And when were you planning to tell me?" Sakura demanded  
  
"Just then!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, okay!" Sakura replied. "Hey I gotta go, but call me soon okay! Oh, and do you want me to pick you up on Saturday?"  
  
"I'll call soon, though I may not have to. You don't have to pick up me and Mei Lin if you don't want to."  
  
"Are you kidding, of course I want to pick you up, and Mei Lin's coming? This is so cool!" Sakura cheered.  
  
"Yea, I guess it is, I can't wait to see you again Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura blushed and dropped to the floor silently clutching onto the phone. 'Thank God Syaoran can't see me' Sakura thought, replying "I can't wait to see you too, but I really gotta go, I gotta make dinner tonight!!!" Sakura explained  
  
"Okay Sakura, Ja."  
  
"Ja, miss ya, see ya!"  
  
"Ja"  
  
*click*  
  
And with that they hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was still sitting in the floor, because of how she blushed before. She grabbed on to the small table near her and slowly pulled herself up, trying to process everything that just happened. Syaoran was coming back!!! She couldn't wait! At that instant, she dashed into the kitchen, extremely happily and began to hum as she made dinner. This action not only baffled Kero but also Fujitaka. Too bad Touya had moved out, he wouldn't be able to see Sakura this happy.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.  
  
"I'm just really excited!!!" Sakura answered enthustiastically.  
  
"About what?" Kero asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh Kero, I'm so happy! Syaoran's coming back!!!" Sakura replied, not losing any enthusiasm and still finishing off dinner.  
  
Kero's expression changed immediately, he was nearly speechless. "T-th-th- the b-brat's coming b-back?"  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" Sakura asked excitedly, whilst twirling around, placing cutlery on the table.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kero screeched so loudly that his voice echoed throughout the whole room. Sakura winced while Fujitaka smiled at his daughter warmly. He was glad to see Sakura this happy after so long.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N: If the last bit of this was kinda silly, I'm really sorry!!! It's just that it was so hard to concentrate watching Simpsons, Neighbours, Seinfield, Simpsons then Comedy Inc. Yea I was writing and watching.not a good combo! I'm really excited about next chapter considering that Li comes back!!!  
  
Thankyou all that reviewed!!! It's really keeps me going!!  
  
Inuyashachich515: Thankyou, for reviewing and your compliment!  
  
Abc: Thanks, and neither can I, but the in the next chapter, their meeting s kinda brief, but the chapter after is really good!!  
  
Zidane: Thanx 4 da suggestion but the public don't kno Syao's goin 2 Japan u c, so Sakura will hug Syao but no publicity!  
  
Silva Sun: THANKYOU SO MUCH!!! Hey, this chapter wasn't reely a surprise 4 ya tho coz u already read it! Oh well thanks so much 4 reviewing last chapter and Thankyou 4 editting my work. I finished chapter seven but it'll b a while b4 I send it coz I'm at my Dad's and my work is at my Mum's! LOL. Guess I'll b keeping ya in suspense!  
  
Thanks 4 reviewing again! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Meeting Him Again

Famous and Hating It  
  
Hey guys!! Umm. I'm really sorry that in each chapter I seem to fast forward a little, but at the beginning of each chapter I usually have a time gap because there are heaps too many details that I could give, so to get straight 2 the point I skip it! Thanx 2 all hu reviewed! That really made me type faster! It really encouraged me.lol.. Oh, for the next few chapter, gimme suggestions 4 mush, I'm not a kishy kishy type person so writing them isn't my thing!!! O, btw I know Naoko isn't in this story YET!! She'll be coming soon, but it's really important 4 the storyline if she doesn't show until l8a, you'll know why soon enuff!!!  
  
Chapter Seven: Meeting Him Again  
  
Two nights had passed since Sakura heard the fabulous news from Syaoran. It was still early and it was still dark, but not in Sakura's room. For some reason the early rays of the morning only went through Sakura's room. Sakura squinted her eyes at the light that shone in her room before turning her head to see what the time was. It was 6:43 AM, in the morning!!!  
  
"KERO!!! I WOKE UP EARLY!!!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
Kero was awoken by a loud voice. He opened his eyes groggily and grumpily.  
  
"What in the wor-"  
  
"Can you believe it? I'm AWAKE!" Sakura continued before Kero could finish his question  
  
"SAKURA!!! I WAS SLEEPING!" Kero whined, "And what in the world are you doing up EARLY on a Saturday?"  
  
"I'm SO EXCITED!! Mei Lin and Syaoran's coming back today, how can you expect me to sleep on a day like this?"  
  
"Easily, shut your eyes and snore! I've seen it before and I can easily expect you to sleep right about now!" Kero yelled  
  
"Fine!" Sakura mumbled as she lay back down on her bed but no sleep came so she got up and brushed her teeth and hair then changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Syaoran and Mei Lin~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mei Lin and Syaoran had luckily got away from the public by flying on one of their luxurious private planes. There were recliners and even couches, the best bit was they had the best service and they were the only passengers in the plane. Even the toilets were huge, guess being famous had its ups!  
  
Mei Lin yawned and stretched lazily as she scanned her surroundings. It took a while for her to realize where she was and what she was doing. She quickly examined the room and found Li still asleep astonishingly, ASLEEP! Apparently, the night before Mei Lin had dozed off pretty quickly but Li couldn't sleep for most of the night.  
  
Mei Lin carefully got up to go to the toilet, brushing her teeth and changing into something more comfy and less creased. By the time she got back out she found Li sitting up rubbing his eyes and stretching (VEWY KYUTE!!). Mei Lin saw him and walked passed him to her seat, or should I say seats.  
  
"Surprised you're actually up" Syaoran mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Well I'm surprised you just got up," Mei Lin replied casually before turning on the HUGE plasma screen that was stuck to the wall. It was a 47 inch by 29 inch one and she used a remote control to switch on the movie Legally Blonde 2.  
  
"C'mon Mei Lin, we've watched this twice, let's watch Dreamcatcher!" Syaoran whined  
  
"It's either this, Agent Cody Banks or Anger Management!" Mei Lin stated confidently  
  
"Why? Agent Cody Banks we've seen 4 times and Anger Management we can watch with Sakura, Dreamcatcher however we can enjoy now, and besides Sakura would never watch it, if she does she'd get really scared!" Syaoran retorted  
  
"The breakfast buffet is served in the dining room Sir and Miss" A flight attendant interrupted.  
  
"Umm, thanks. Looks like we'll continue this after breakfast!" Mei Lin pointed out but Syaoran had already left for the buffet, "Hey! Wait UP!" Mei Lin called as she ran up the plane to catch up to Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At the Mall~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So girls what do you say we go buy ourselves something REALLY HOT!!!" Xie Ing suggested excitedly.  
  
"Woo HOO! Sounds fun, I know this shop that has a HUGE shoe sale!" Antaya screamed  
  
"Race ya-" Kitana began  
  
"We'll draw too much attention," Xie Ing interrupted, "We should be grateful we're even allowed to go shopping, Master is scared for our well- being. People might be trying to hunt us down!"  
  
Meghan sighed, "I miss Ming, but I'm glad we never brought her into all this stuff."  
  
"Yea, come on girls let's fasten the pace and do some serious shopping!" Cherlelly cheered walking way ahead of them.  
  
"You walk too fast!" a voice whined.  
  
About after half an hour of shopping, the girls came across a huge store full of the nicest clothes, but everything in that store had to be well above $80.  
  
They were about to walk away since they didn't have that kind of money when they heard very familiar voices so they decided to listen in, our should I say eavesdrop!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~Tomoyo and Chiharu~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I LOVE THIS!!!" Chiharu exclaimed  
  
"This shop rocks, no wonder nothings under $80!" Tomoyo called from the other side of the store.  
  
This shop was usually deserted because everyone loved everything in there but couldn't afford anything. Only the famous and rich bought from that shop.  
  
"Oh MY GOSH!!! Tomoyo, look at this a-hundred-and-thirty-four-dollar skirt! It's so KYUTE!!!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
"Well, I'll get it for you! Mom has too much money for her own good!" Tomoyo insisted  
  
"No, I couldn't do that Tomoyo, even if you are a multibillionaire!" Chiharu refused  
  
"Please it's okay, plus I'll get heaps of points and I'll be able to get myself that new camera that-" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"That Eriol already bought for you!" Chiharu finished, "It's okay really, I don't really want it."  
  
"Oh please, don't give me that! I can see it in your eyes, you want it bad." Tomoyo argued.  
  
Not taking Chiharu's lame excuses anymore, Tomoyo grabbed the skirt in Chiharu's hand and went to the cashier paying with her credit card.  
  
"No! Tomoyo you shouldn't have!" Chiharu stated graciously  
  
"Hey, what are friends for huh? Besides you have to wear something hot, I mean Sakura's soon-to-be boyfriend is coming today!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"THANKYOU! I'm glad Syaoran is finally coming back!" Chiharu exclaimed as she flung her arms around Tomoyo to thank her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xie Ing~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FUCK! Did you hear that, the hottest guy in possibly the ENTIRE world is coming TODAY!!!" Xie Ing hissed to her friends  
  
"I want to just see him, in person! Even if I am 60 metres away from him!" Antaya admitted  
  
"I want him to just hold me!" Kitana sighed dreamily  
  
"We haven't really been sticking to the plan, I mean we haven't gotten any closer to Sakura!" Cherlelly brought up.  
  
"Well, I say we ditch shopping for now, try to get close to Syaoran Li and use his power and cash to never have to listen to that hideous man ever again." Xie Ing ordered  
  
"Oh, and show Sakura that she's not everything. We'll show her that we're better than her!" Cherlelly growled in jealousy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sally, Crystal and Jen~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo said that she'd be here." Jen clarified  
  
"Crys, look at that! It's a shoe sale!!" Sally exclaimed  
  
"Aww, they're so cute!" Crystal shrieked  
  
Jen sighed before giving in "Fine, let's check it out."  
  
"Too bad Ming's missing out on this, she woulda flipped seeing those shoes, Oh my gawd! Those one's are so cute and they're only $15!!! I'm so getting those!" Sally rambled on.  
  
Jen and Crystal made a face but before long something they liked caught their eyes as they ran to try everything they could. Time passed and they were having so much fun but Jen seemed like she was in deep thought.  
  
Sally and Crystal stared at her oddly before Jen finally spoke up, "I have the weirdest feeling that we're forgetting something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Boys~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are the girls?" Jon asked  
  
"Knowing Tomoyo, she's probably out shopping and forgot that we were gonna meet here" Eriol stated  
  
"That's bad, she probably got all the other girls to come with her" Harry sighed  
  
"Not Sally, I know my girlfriend, I can just picture at a Shoe store. There's nothing she loves more than shoes!" Gary stated firmly  
  
"So to put things simply, all the girls are shopping and forgot about us?" Marcus questioned  
  
"Prolly," Takashi replied shortly.  
  
"Not us!" Called a cheery voice that definitely caught their attention. It was Sakura and next to her was Ming and Rika.  
  
Ming ran and jumped onto Marcus' lap and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Did you miss me that much?" Marcus whispered in his over-excited girlfriend's ear causing a tingly sensation.  
  
"Maybe, why don't you show me how much you missed me first?" Ming whispered back seductively  
  
"AWWW!" The whole room chorused  
  
"Your not gonna do anything in front of us are ya?" Jon teased  
  
"Shut up!" Marcus yelled, "You just destroyed the moment!"  
  
Marcus wrapped his arms around Ming who was still on his lap and stood up carrying her with him before letting her feet touch the ground.  
  
"Let's just get to lunch!" Harry quickly cut in before leading the way out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Mei Lin & Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah! How sweet! I love Legally Blonde 2!" Mei Lin smiled getting to her feet and stretching.  
  
"Well that explains why you've watched it exactly four times now" Syaoran mumbled stating the obvious and also getting to his feet.  
  
"How long 'till we land?" Mei Lin asked  
  
"Err... three hours, why?" Syaoran replied  
  
"CAN I USE THE PHONE?" Mei Lin begged  
  
"Umm. Okay?" Syaoran answered getting the phone for Mei Lin.  
  
"Wait, I need to go to the toilet, dial for me! I was gonna call Sakura so you can talk to her for a bit!" Mei Lin suggested.  
  
"Was this some sorta set-up?" Li asked with fake suspicion  
  
"Nah, just call her I'll be out in a few k?" Mei Lin hollered as she was already on the opposite side of him and near the toilet.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he clicked the number one, Sakura being the first speed- dial number,  
  
"Hello?" Came Sakura's normal cheery voice, the voice that rang over and over again in Syaoran's head  
  
"Hey," Syaoran's sexy voice responded  
  
"Syaoran!!! Was your plane delayed or something?" Sakura asked  
  
"Nah, I just called ya for Mei Lin, she wanted to talk to you but needed to go to the toilet, so tell me what were you doing before I called?" Li explained  
  
"Oh, I was just having lunch, what about you?"  
  
"Not much, just arguing with Mei Lin!" Syaoran chuckled but Mei Lin slapped him, "Well speak of the devil, here she is now!"  
  
Sakura was just chuckling away when Mei Lin greeted.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how's it shaking?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Mei Lin, not bad yourself?" Sakura answered and asked  
  
"OMIGOSH! You even know Mei Lin, Syoran Li's cousin?" Ming whispered to Sakura  
  
"You sure know your stars!" Jon joked  
  
"Shush, I can't hear Mei Lin!" Sakura hissed, "No, I'm just having lunch with my friends" "Oh, really. I'll see you in about 2 hours and a half then." "Okay Bye Mei Lin"  
  
*click*  
  
"What was that all about?" Jon asked slyly.  
  
"That was Meiling!" Sakura answered happily  
  
"I think we've established that point, what she want?" Gary pressed on  
  
"She just wanted a little chat, I really should be going now, I have to get ready for Li and Meiling's landing!" Sakura stated getting to her feet  
  
"Where is Syaoran Li gonna be landing anyways?" Harry asked  
  
"Mmm, do you know that deserted hardware factory?" Everyone nodded at Sakura's question, "Well there, behind the huge building part of the factory. There no one would be able to hear or see!" Sakura explained.  
  
"Since when was this tradition established?" Ming joked  
  
"Actually, since forever, but I never expected someone like you to know!" Sakura joked this time she placed a $20 bill and called "See ya!" before walking out the little restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~A Little after two hours later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sighed looking at her watch. Her two friends weren't scheduled to arrive for another half hour.  
  
"Hey, how long is it going to be again?" Jon whined.  
  
"Quit complainin' Jon!" Jen scolded  
  
"You're my girlfriend, aren't you s'posed to be on my side?" Jon complained  
  
"Since when did girlfriends have to side with their boyfriends?" Jen asked infuriately because she hated the idea of being forced into something.  
  
"Since, never! Forget I said anything!" Jon quickly said  
  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the scene, especially Chiharu and Takashi.  
  
"Maybe this is why everyone laughs at us when we argue!" Chiharu suggested  
  
"May be" Takashi replied.  
  
The whole group of friends that had come from shopping, fighting, eating, getting ready and everything else you can imagine were now being themselves, harassing one another and arguing over nothing. Everyone except Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol, they just plainly looked up at the sky when an ear pircing sound caught their attention.  
  
"What the hell-?" Crystal started but her she had received her answered when they saw a huge plane hovering above.  
  
Crystal shielded her eyes as the impact was beginning to send her flying back but luckily Jordan caught her.  
  
"Jordan?" Crystal sighed gratefully  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Jordan assured brushing back the hair in her eyes  
  
The ten figures - Jordan, Crystal, Marcus, Ming, Takashi, Chiharu, Sally, Gary, Rika, Marty, Harry and Sakura were standing marveling the sight before them. It was Li's private jet and it was huge and looked so nice! (Oh, by the way everyone in the group including Ming are practically couples, except Sakura and Harry! In the thing above that's basically all the couples for ya!)  
  
Soon the door opened and a VERY HOT figure was standing there. The figure came out out into the light when his cold solemn expression became visible but his expression soon changed when he spotted Sakura, it softened.  
  
Sakura's eyes glowed when it made contact with Syaoran's. Everyone could see it was love except for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran I missed you SO MUCH!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up to Syaoran and flung her arms around him. She rested her face in his chest and Syaoran returned the hug.  
  
"Sakura," he whispered softly, "I missed you too!"  
  
It was a very sweet sight, and Tomoyo caught it all on camera when someone from behind cleared their throught ruining the moment.  
  
"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt, but surely you haven't forgotten my EXISTANCE have you?" Meiling stated with fake anger to tease them.  
  
"Of course not Meiling!" Tomoyo replied as she walked up to her and gave her a friendly hug, "Welcome back."  
  
As soon as they broke apart from the hug Sakura gave Meiling a hug before Tomoyo gave Syaoran a small hug. They greeted each other and introduced all their friends. Sally and Ming were in hysterics and were praising Syaoran and Meiling to death. Everyone was pretty cool with one another!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! DW mush is soon to come. I won't spoil the next chapter for you though, it'll come out in about a week. This chapter isn't edited so sorry if there are any mistakes or anything. I haven't heard from Silva Sun, I guess she got sick of editing my story.lol. Thankyou everyone hu reviewed!  
  
Kawaii-Fairy-Emma: Thankyou 4 reviewing, and I agree, S&S 4eva&eva!!!  
  
Azure Rosas: I'm glad your really excited!!! I am too! Thanks for your review and I hope that you liked this chapter!  
  
Abc: Thanks, I nearly died when I realized that I pressed no to save changes. I was gawking at the computer screen and repeating 'Please tell me this is a dream.lol! Now I'm xtra careful, I save after every scene change and save it on the disk and the computer!!!  
  
Zidane: Thanks, Yea there will b kissing eventually, what's a Cardcaptor fanfiction without the best cuple kissing, or pashing or sweet moments! Hope ya liked this chapter  
  
KawaiinesPnay: Thank you for your review! I'll keep continuing for you and all the other reviewers!  
  
Neogalaxy: THANKYOU! I'm so grateful that you reviewers rock! Yep, I promise, lotsa S&S moments, give me suggestion coz lyk I said, I'm not a kishy kishy type person! And comedy will be in there somewhere too!  
  
THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! C ya next time 3 Jessi 


	8. Chapter Eight: Do You Still Love Me?

Famous and Hating It  
  
This chapter doesn't have much action or anything, well maybe in the end but still it is mainly just this set-up date between S&S and they dunno how to ask the other if they still loved them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I would love your suggestions but if you gimme an idea it prolly won't come up till chapter 10, coz that's where I'm up2.lol, DW I will write down where I got the idea if u do suggest! Enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
Chapter Eight: Do You Still Love Me?  
  
^Sakura's POV (Mainly thoughts)^  
  
How did this happen? Set up with Syaoran, in the most romantic restaurant in Tomoeda! And here I thought that I was smarter than this, smart enough to not fall for one of Tomoyo's stupid set-ups! Well I do have a great view; I mean the view is Syaoran's EXTREMELY HOT face. I love him, I love him, I love him! Hold that thought, I'm not supposed to think of him that way anymore!!! We were kids back then!  
  
Okay, I think I'm blushing! How do I let myself get into these kinds of positions? Tomoyo says I have to tell him that I still love him, it's true but I don't even think he feels the same way. WHY ME? I'm loving every minute of being with Syaoran, but I'm so confused! He can't possibly feel the same way I feel about him! Damn it Syaoran, Do You still Love Me? Do you love me the way I love you? I need to know!!!  
  
^Syaoran's POV (Also thoughts)^  
  
I should keep a mental not to self, NEVER TRUST ERIOL AGAIN!!! I'm so nervous now, I just want to hold Sakura in my arms and stay that way for eternity! Far out, why can't I just be normal in front of her. This is driving me crazy. I want to say stuff, but nothing's coming out. I hate this deadly silence, why couldn't Eriol set us up WITH our consent first! It would have been nicer if we arranged this ourselves.  
  
If Eriol wanted me to settle in he shouldn't of FRIKKEN set me up for a romantic lunch with Sakura, this is only driving me crazy, what he should of done was something like a whole group's lunch. That way we'd feel more comfortable. Right now it's like I'm under a spell, like I'm in some kind of a trance, her face is just so beautiful that it's hard to tear away from staring! Err. I'm gonna get Eriol for this! But there is something I still want to know Sakura, Do you Still Love me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, my love, are you sure that this is the right thing to do? I mean the rest of the group offered us for lunch. I'm sure Meiling would like to go and it would be more fun than snooping around!" Eriol told his girlfriend.  
  
"Eriol are you crazy? I'm not passing up this chance to watch them for anything! But as for Meiling, Meiling, do ya wanna go to lunch with the guys?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Nup! This beats life itself!" Meiling exclaimed and looked at Tomoyo as if she was really stupid to ask a question like that.  
  
Eriol looked then hesitated but still gave in, "Fine, whatever!"  
  
"Great you finally came around hon!" Tomyo smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Aww, how sentimental but we're trying to capture Sakura and Xiao Lang on tape now, if you don't mind!" Meiling interrupted smirking as tints of red crept up the couple's faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Rest of The Group~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why aren't Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Meiling here again?" Sally asked exasperatedly  
  
"Apparently because they have some catching up to do," Her boyfriend replied dully.  
  
"Well no offence but Sakura and Syaoran at a table with Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol behind that big pot plant there, doesn't actually look like 'catching up' to me!" Crystal said leaning in for Jordan's shoulder.  
  
"I have to admit, that Meiling chick is hot stuff!" Harry admitted making everyone stare at him.  
  
"Don't tell me, your not gonna hit on Syaoran Li's coz are ya?" Jon questioned is disbelief.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Jen asked  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I always thought it would be Sakura and Harry, but Sakura's into Syaoran and now Harry's into Meiling, at least none of us would be single!" Jon replied  
  
"That's if everyone else feels the same way," Marty retorted dougting that Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling felt the same way.  
  
"Well Sakura and Syaoran were pretty close back when they were twelve," Chiharu began but Takashi interrupted.  
  
"Yes, did you know that love starts to blossom at a very young age, although most people don't see it until-" Takashi lectured  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chiharu yelled as she slapped his head, "As I was saying, when Syaoran came back from Hong Kong, they admitted they loved each other, the question is do they still feel that way?"  
  
"I reckon there is still some love between them!" Rika opinioned  
  
"That's your opinion hon," Marty retorted playfully  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I wish Naoko was still around to whip your smart-ass comments!" Rika snapped  
  
"Yeah, I really miss Naoko, I wish she didn't have to go to the States last year!" Chiharu sighed  
  
"We all wish she coulda hung round" Crystal summarized  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura and Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
There had been an awkward silence. It was when Syaoran realized that how quiet he'd been that he decided to stop thinking about Sakura's feelings for him and enjoy the meal. Sakura decided to be herself and lessen the tension.  
  
"Err. So how've you been these last few years?" Sakura asked lamely, BUT managing to break the eerie silence.  
  
"Fine, I could ask you the same thing." Syaoran replied  
  
"That's it? 'Fine' is all? Well you better start giving me all the minor details because if I remember right, I'm the only one that gives details when we're on the phone." Sakura declared lightheartedly  
  
". Err, okay, lemme see. Well remember I went back to Hong Kong after the whole Star Card ordeal, then I came back to help you catch that negative card, then went back?" Sakura smiled an affirmative, " Good, you're following, well my training became harder and harder as I prepared to become leader. These days I still train very hard but it'd normal to me. The bad thing is I have interviews and all that sorta crap, I hate it, all of my days are scheduled! Your turn now, shoot!" Syaoran stated.  
  
"Mmm, kay. You've heard mostly everything that's gone on in my life so now it's my turn tell ya the basics, I'm fine and happy. I'm really glad your back!" Sakura smiled  
  
"That was very er. who should I say it. quick and basic!" Syaoran commented  
  
"Just like your brief explanations when I call you and when I ask for more details you say you have to go!" Sakura argued playfully.  
  
"You've definitely changed over the years 'Sakkie' is it?" Syaoran teased  
  
"Not everyone calls me 'Sakkie,' and what's wrong with 'Sakkie' anyways? Oh, and don't go saying I've changed 'cause you've changed too!" Sakura pouted playfully 'Yea you're so much more hotter now than before!' Sakura added silently  
  
"Okay, then it's fair to say we've both changed, but at least I've changed for the better!" Syaoran summed up.  
  
"What did you mean by 'at least I've changed for the better'?" Sakura asked  
  
"Do you still sleep in and get to school at the very last possible moment?" Syaoran questioned smirking at the look Sakura was giving him, "I think I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Syaoran laughed  
  
~*~*~*~*~Behind a Potplant~*~*~*~*~  
  
"THEY ARE SO FLIRTING!" Tomoyo exclaimed  
  
"Totally! Eriol, imagine if we were busy having lunch and missing all of this?" Meiling hissed happily  
  
"Okay, I was wrong, my dear descendant and Sakura are always a pleasure to watch!" Eriol admitted then turned his attention to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo dear are you getting all of this on tape?"  
  
"Eriol sweety, OF COURSE!" Tomoyo practically yelled in his ear.  
  
"Sheesh, will you quit it with the pet names! It's making me fell very sick inside and outside!" Meiling complained.  
  
"Whatever Mei!" Tomoyo grunted  
  
~*~*~*~*~At a table not too far away~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marty leaned back on his chair resting back while his eyes were on five of his crazy friends, apparently he wasn't the only one with eyes on the weird five. The whole table in which he sat and many other people were staring at them too. Suddenly Rita's attention was diverted.  
  
"Hey, you would think you get 'Don't swing on chairs' enough from the teachers!" Rika joked  
  
"Okay teach, jeez, you can't even lean back these days!" Marty mumbled jokingly  
  
"Whatever, those five are a sight for sore eyes huh??" Rika asked  
  
"Yea," Ming answered, "They're so fun to watch! Maybe we should have joined Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol in their little spy game!"  
  
"I know, but I'd rather risk my pride by snooping around when they're doing sappy stuff, if you know what I mean!" Sally giggled  
  
"And here I though only boys had sick minds, but Sally you proved me wrong! I can't believe that you'd watch them do sappy stuff!" Gary chuckled  
  
"NO! You sick baboon! I meant like kisses and hugs and sweet stuff not S*X!!! (Only because this is PG-13)"  
  
"Oh but s*x is sweet!" Jon teased  
  
"Shut Up Jon!" Jen instructed  
  
"Okay, let's just get back to 'they are so cute together'!" Rika directed  
  
"Yea, aren't they adorable laughing together? We'll just have to get a copy of Tomoyo's tape so we can hear what's going on!" Ming avowed with starry eyes  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xie Ing~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Klipino! How could you?" Xie Ing shrieked with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"WENCH, DO NOT CALL ME BY FIRST NAME! I adopted YOU when your DAMN parents died! I FUCKEN raised YOU so respect ME!" A dark figure admonished raising its hand as if to hit Xie Ing  
  
"You SWORE you wouldn't hurt Kristy!" Xie Ing cried with even more tears streaming down her face. She was on her knees crying her eyes out. That was it, she was slapped on the face, HARD, causing her to fall sideways on her face but she kept crying.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! She was ONLY a voice in your group!" The voice yelled angered  
  
"I'm sorry master" Xie Ing sobbed though she was really sad about her friend's death.  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO HAND YOU OVER TO GLEM FOR THE NIGHT!?" The figure bellowed  
  
"No, no, no! Please Master, I beg of you please NO!"  
  
"It has to be done Princess, you need to learn your manners!" The dark shadow sneered as another figure started to emerge. Before long a disgustingly fat man that had a repulsive grin became visible, showing his rotten teeth.  
  
"Wow, this one is pretty, are you sure she needs to be punished?" The revolting man known as Glem asked  
  
"Make sure that she will be sorry by tomorrow morning!" The dark figure ordered sternly  
  
"Yes sir!" The gross man replied while dragging Xie Ing away ignoring her cries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~S&S~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess some things never change, huh?" Sakura sighed  
  
"I guess not but hey some habits are just hard to die and thos habits are what makes a person them!" Syaoran answered  
  
"What are you, Mr Wise Fella now?" Sakura joked 'Mmm, maybe I'm being a lil too flirty, Sakura stop flirtin with him NOW! Who am I kidding, I still love him so much, maybe . NO! I can't ask him, it'll ruin our friendship!'  
  
"I don't remember you being this sarcastic. What's with the change of attitude?" Syaoran mocked teasingly. 'Damn, why do I have to love her so much, I feel like I'm gonna slip! I should ask her if she still loves me. but I can't it'll just ruin everything! I know I'm acting all nice and flirty now, I'm never like this, no one brings out this side of me but.her.' Syaoran thought  
  
'Oops, I am being too flirty!' Sakura thought, "Ever since you thought you were 'almighty' and above everyone else" Sakura replied jokingly  
  
"I don't think of myself that way-" Syaoran began  
  
"Here are your gelatos, chocolate and strawberry!" The waitress interrupted gleefully because she noticed Syaoran, "What brings the famous Li clan leader all the way to Japan, please don't tell me she's your girlfriend!" She added somewhat in a flirty manner.  
  
"Umm, not that it's any of your business, but I came here for business and the bonus to meet my old elementary school friends, if you'll excuse us," Syaoran replied somewhat coldly  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I'll leave you two to it then, but can I have an auto-" The waitress apologized  
  
"Thankyou." Syaoran interrupted making her leave sadly. She really wanted his autograph but she knew he never really gave his autograph to anyone.  
  
"You are so rude!" Sakura giggled  
  
"One of my hard-to-die habits!" Syaoran replied with fake pride  
  
"Nothing to be proud of you know," Sakura stated knowingly as Syaoran shoved a mouthful of ice-cream in his mouth. Syaoran shrugged and kept eating with Sakura following his example.  
  
Sakura knew that Syaoran loved his chocolate ice-cream by just looking at him, she smiled inwardly before she scooped a spoonful of Syaoran's ice- cream and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
"Mmm.YUM!" Sakura teased savoring the taste  
  
"HEY!" Syaoran exclaimed  
  
"No wonder you like this so much!" Sakura said  
  
"Fine then!" Syaoran growled but then he looked at Sakura in the eye and smirked. Sakura got confused by his action but that was when Syaoran took a spoonful of Sakura's ice-cream and savored it.  
  
"Hey!" This time Sakura exclaimed, she grabbed another spoonful of Syaoran's ice-cream. In the end they practically swapped ice-creams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Peeping through a pot-plant~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed  
  
"TOTALLY!" Meiling agreed  
  
"What is? Fighting for ice-cream?" Eriol wondered  
  
"Duh! It's the latest craze!" Tomoyo replied sarcastically  
  
"You have no sense of romance." Eriol retorted  
  
"And I s'pose you do?" Meiling asked  
  
"Well, yes actually, I have seen what romance is over the years!" Eriol replied  
  
"Shush, we're ruining the most kawaii tape EVER!" Tomoyo stated  
  
~*~*~*~*~Ming and co.~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're so cute, they're fighting over ice-cweam" Sally commented excitedly with her baby-voice.  
  
"I know, aren't they?" Ming concurred also in a baby voice.  
  
"Just don't over do it," Jen laughed, "We wouldn't people to think that you guys have some sorta mental disorder." getting icy glares from Sally and Ming  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the STARING contest, but I do believe we have a BILL to PAY!" Crystal stated annoyingly, they had gotten to her nerves.  
  
"Chill babe" Jon soothed giving her a kiss which did calm her down. The guys watched and gave him a 'that's-a good-strategy' look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~S&S~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, let's split the bill!" Sakura suggested happily  
  
"Nup, my treat this time!" Syaoran responded while chucking one of his credit cards in the *bill-folder thingy* and closed it.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran" Sakura smiled gratefully  
  
"S'ok," Syaoran smiled back  
  
*BANG*  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Sakura asked  
  
"Whatever it is, it's magical, I can sense it!" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Me too, let's check it out!" Sakura stated.  
  
They dashed out hand in hand to find out what it was but before they could leave the door a waitress stopped them.  
  
"Have you paid for your meal? Don't tell me that you thought that you can run and get a free meal. My, young kids these days.-"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N: So the interesting stuff kinda finally happens! Hope you enjoyed that chapter peeps, I try.lol. I love it when you guys review but d/w I'm not as slack as to say I'm not gonna post till I get a certain number of reviews, BUT this is a fact, I wasn't gonna post this chapter 'till next week to UP the tension but. because of all your great reviews, I posted it up.lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
For those hu reviewed.  
  
Blayde: Oops, really? I really dunno, I have learnt Japanese at school but only the language not the actual place. Yikes, well I'll try fix that.  
  
Jaina: Thanks! I'll keep updating! I'm in the middle of writing chapter 10 but it'll b a while b4 I update chapter 9!  
  
Meinien: Thankyou for reviwing and I hope this meets ur expectations!  
  
Story-Sprite: I'm glad, I'll keep writing! D/w that's a sure fact!  
  
Kawaii S&S: Thankyou so much! I wouldn't even dream of making u guys sad! U guys totally ROK!  
  
Sara: Thanks, I'm so glad you like it and I won't keep you suspensed 4 2 long, I'll b gon 4 a week but I'll b back 2 update heaps more!  
  
Zidane: That's a gud idea, if I end up using it, it'll b in the later chapters!  
  
Azure Rosas: Yep, Sorry 4 the long w8 but hey, I'm not allowed on the net as much as b4 coz I have heapsa holiday h/w. So when I'm on I'd usually research 4 assignments. I'll try 2 update all of them soon!  
  
Anime Girl: S'all okay! I'm just glad u reviewed! I'm glad u lyk the story!  
  
Neogalaxy: THANK YOU SO MUCH 4 the suggestion!! Hehe, what a coincidence that this chappie was sorta funny! Well I'll keep writing, if I have time and update a.s.a.p!  
  
-~-~-~IMPORTANT~-~-~-  
  
I'll be on holidays for a while so I won't be updating any time soon. Happy holidays and Happy Easter! 


	9. Chapter Nine: A New Evil or Just Old?

Famous and Hating It  
  
Chapter Nine: A New Evil or Just Very Old?  
  
"Have you paid for your meal? Don't tell me that you thought that you can run and get a free meal. My, young kids these days just think they can get away with just about anything at-" The elderly waitress lectured  
  
"Ma'am, my credit card is in the bill! Charge as much money as you want to it, we need to go!" Syaoran interrupted  
  
"And where might you be off to in such a hurry?" The lady asked gruffly  
  
"To make sure no one got hurt in that explosion that we just heard ma'm, please someone might be hurt." Sakura pleaded politely. At that the lady's expression changed.  
  
"Dear God, I'm sorry children-" The lady apologized  
  
"It's Okay Ma'am but if you don't mind we gotta go before we're too late!" Syaoran interrupted again grabbing Sakura hand and running towards where they heard the explosion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~E,T&M~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are they going?" Tomoyo asked worriedly  
  
"To whatever caused that explosion, I can sense it, it's magical." Eriol replied seriously.  
  
"Let's check it out!" Meiling declared.  
  
"No, it'll be too suspicious and everyone else would follow, besides you two don't have any magic it's way too dangerous, so go to the table while I go check it out!" Eriol instructed.  
  
"But then I won't be able to get all of this on camera!" Tomoyo whined  
  
"Yeah, I might not have magic but I can kick butt, besides what would we tell the others about where you are going and where Sakura and Syaoran are going?" Meiling asked  
  
"Don't argue, this is not some joke, this is serious! This magic is way too powerful to be underestimated! Tell the others that you overheard Sakura and Syaoran say they wanted to go outside to talk more privately add your 'comments' and tell them I'm looking for a toilet since there isn't one in here!" Eriol replied sternly before running out of the restaurant.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling glanced at each other. Neiher of them was used to Eriol serious side, he always and a perky attitude, even when he was getting Sakura to change the Clow cards into star cards. This was totally different though.  
  
"Umm, let's do whatever he just said?" Meiling asked  
  
"Yea. What he said." Tomoyo replied  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo approached the table where their friends were. Luckily they had 5 extra seats on that table because they were hoping that Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol would join them.  
  
"Some 'catching up' huh?" Jen commented bluntly  
  
"Actually, yea, see Meiling, Eriol and I have just been doing what we used like always do-" Tomoyo began  
  
"Spy on Sakura and Syaoran?" Jon suggested innocently  
  
"No, not exactly." Meiling began  
  
"Just tell us, where did the 'couple' go and where did Eriol go?" Sally asked boorishly  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran went to have a 'private' talk outside in their favourite spot," Meiling blurted out crazily  
  
".And Eriol went to find a toilet 'bause this restaurant doesn't have one." Tomoyo continued casually.  
  
"Cool!" Crystal exclaimed hugging onto Jordan  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura & Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was running with Sakura close behind him. It turns out that over the years Syaoran had gotten a bit faster than Sakura.  
  
Soon enough they saw what caused the explosion, it was dark figure that was laughing madly with some sort of amulet clutched in his hands.  
  
"You will finally pay for what you have put me through" The figure cackled and with that he disappeared.  
  
".Okay. That was weird." Sakura commented as she kept staring at the sight that was before her.  
  
"I agree. I wonder what he, I mean 'it' meant" Syaoran responded when Eriol arrived.  
  
"Hmm, interesting he didn't hurt or destroy anything." Eriol noted  
  
"So he just did that to get our attention," Syaoran summed up  
  
"But how come no one seemed to hear it but people from the restaurant?" Sakura wondered remembering how everyone in the restaurant were shocked by the sound of the explosion but how nobody on the streets seemed to have noticed.  
  
"He must of just emitted his energy to the restaurant, Eriol do you think this is some sorta new force?" Syaoran pointed out then asked Eriol  
  
"NO, it is not a new evil if that is what you're asking," Eriol answered as Sakura and Syaoran sighed in relief but Eriol wasn't finished, "It's just a very old evil."  
  
"WHAT!?" "WHAT!?" Sakura and Syaoran chorused at the same time.  
  
"By the ones of your voices, I'm guessing that you weren't in the mood for this." Eriol mentioned.  
  
"Well let's just get going back to the others, it's not like anything serious has happened.right?" Sakura suggested unsurely.  
  
"Kay, good plan." Syaoran approved  
  
They walked back to the restaurant together pondering over what just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xie Ing~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was heaved into the darkness in which she had been so many times by that disgusting man that had allegedly disciplined her. She fell to the ground and landed at her master's feet.  
  
"Have you learnt your lesson yet?" The dark figure asked  
  
"Yes Master, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, I know now to hold my tongue when my opinion isn't required." Xie Ing stated  
  
"Tell me, which technique was used this time?" The figure asked Glem  
  
"Just a simple spell, nothing really master. Right Xie Ing?" Glem replied loyally  
  
"Yes Glem, Master I am forever in your control" Xie Ing responded  
  
"Good, you can start off by doing me and yourself a favour."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was now in her room and thinking of what could have happened today. She was going through her drawers and desks searching for something  
  
"Sakura? What are you looking for?" Kero asked  
  
"Found it!" Sakura exclaimed as she held out a little jewel  
  
"Found what?" Kero asked as he sweatdropped, "I thought you were trying to figure out what that thing was."  
  
"This is the jewel Eriol gave me ages ago, it can show you thing and answer questions!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
"So what are you going to ask it?" Kero asked  
  
"You'll see! Jewel of answers, Jewel of might I need to ask you something, answer me right What is this magical force?" Sakura chanted.  
  
The jewel glowed and revealed the figure she had seen earlier. The image n the jewel blurred then spun around and it occurred to her, the mysterious evil was a very old evil coming back for something. The question was what?  
  
"Gotta hand it to ya, not bad!" Kero said sounding impressed  
  
"Thanks Kero, but now I have go meet Syaoran at the Penguin Park." Sakura said  
  
Sakura then dashed out of the room before Kero could object.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Tomoyo & Eriol~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sat together in a smaller restaurant than the one before. It was more like a small café that was fancy and cozy.  
  
"How's Ruby and Spinner? Did they come with you to Japan?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Well, no. They're staying in England to take care of some of my unfinished business, after that they might come to visit" replied Eriol  
  
"I'm glad that you came back from England" Tomoyo smiled but realized that she may have sounded a bit selfish so she hastily added, "Not that I want to keep you from your business or anything." she trailed off.  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo, I'm glad I came back and there is something I would like to tell you." Eriol replied 'Oops, maybe I shouldn't of said that, I might not even be ready to tell her I love her. What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
"And what would that be?" Tomoyo replied cutely  
  
"Well.er.Well." Eriol began.  
  
"Well?" Tomoyo asked getting really anxious now. 'Hmm, I wish you wanted to tell me something like 'I love you' because you'll never know how much you mean to me Eriol'  
  
"It's just tha- just that, umm." Eriol stuttered 'Okay I'm making a fool of myself aren't I?'  
  
"Just? Just what?" Tomoyo taunted 'could it be, is he gonna tell me something like I love you?'  
  
"They truth is Tomoyo, that I-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~Penguin Park~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran to the park as fast as she could to see Syaoran. When she got there, se spotted Syaoran sitting on a bench near the slide.  
  
She walked up closer to the bench in which Syaoran was sitting She looked at him and saw worry in his eyes, when she realized this, she got worried herself.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked with concern  
  
"The press, they've heard rumors of me being in Japan. They know I'm not in Japan anymore." Syaoran replied. At his response Sakura couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I was so worried, and it was just the press?" Sakura laughed  
  
"It's not funny!" Syaoran retorted  
  
"Actually it is." Sakura laughed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well that's it, well next chapter is obvious if you read chapter seven of Past, Present & Future. Well I hope you have enjoyed it so far because I've enjoyed writing it for you. Sorry for the little hanger w/ Eriol and TOmoyo. Okay 4 those hu reviewed.  
  
Anime girl Carrie-Thx 4 ur review, I'm really glad that you like my story!!!  
  
Li_syaoran_ss-I'll try not 2 leave ya in another tight spot!!!  
  
Mandy- Thankyou for reviewing, reviews mean a lot to me!  
  
Zidane-Hehe, I never thought of that.. *Everyone falls over anime style* But thanx 4 the review  
  
Purple Blossom-I'm not sure, I guess I'm still a little childish and typing S*X still makes me go eww, even tho fuck is the same thing, to me it's more of a swear word.lol  
  
KawaiinessPnay-Yeah, Naoko's coming, BUT she won't be coming until around chapter 13, the drama chapter if you read my other ficcy.  
  
Neogalaxy- Thanks 4 the gr8 sugestios once again and I might use one of your ideas in chapter 14, if you don't mind BUT I will write in brackies that u gave me the idea!!!  
  
Jodie-Thankyou and I am enjoying my holiday, thanks for the thought!  
  
I Guess your all wondering WHY I updated. Well I did bring a disk here that had all my assignments so I could start them. There was also one chapter of Famous and hating it BUT I assumed that I already uploaded them. THAT'S why I made that mistake in chapter seven.  
  
OH WELL YOU GUYS all got the chapter you've been wanting!!!  
  
Thanks 4 reviewing all of u hu did!  
  
3 Jessi 


	10. Chapter Ten: Confessions

Famous and Hating It  
  
I know you guys have been waiting a while 4 this chapter and I appreciate all your patience! I hop you enjoy this chapter. I can't possibly spoil the events of this chapter up here coz I already have w/ my new scoops thing!!! LOL. EnJoY!!! SO TERRIBLY SORRY about all my mistakes last chapter, hopefully u guys got it, The big one that I just recently noticed by skimming through it was that I put the press knows he left Japan, It's s'posed 2 b they kno he left HK!!! Sorry 'bout that. Okay I'll skip my crazy 'dramaqueen' talk and get on w/ the story  
  
Chapter Ten: Confessions  
  
"The truth Tomoyo is, I Love you. I have found you intriguingly beautiful since the moment I met you, but what I didn't realize until recently is that it's more than that, more than friendship. I really love you" Eriol explained. Tomoyo blushed, those were the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her.  
  
"That was so sweet of you Eriol, and the truth is I love you too" Tomoyo said in a whisper.  
  
Eriol smiled to hide a blush, unfortunately Tomoyo didn't use the same tactics and you could really see how red she was. The two unconsciously leaned toward each other and drew each other into a long smooth, passionate and polite kiss.  
  
They finally broke apart but Tomoyo suddenly felt a longing in her lips so she pulled Eriol into another kiss which slightly shocked Eriol but he responded by kissing back and caressing her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later Sakura and Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura had invited Syaoran over and they were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating some popcorns.  
  
"This is the life" Sakura mumbled leaning back into the couch when the show they were watching just ended and the credits were being shown. Syaoran grabbed the remote control and changed the channel.  
  
"You bet" Syaoran agreed 'Maybe I should tell her I still love her now.' Syaoran thought but his thoughts were interrupted by the TV.  
  
^Sandra Sully here for a 10 news update, the famous and HOT teenage most wanted guy has left HK, the question is where? People are suspecting he is currently in Japan but it isn't certain. Tune in for tonight's late news, for now it's been Sandra Sully for a ten news Update^  
  
"What?" Syaoran yelled in disbelief, "How do they know I'm in Japan?"  
  
"This is so cool, everyone's going to be looking for you!" Tomoyo laughed as she let herself in the room and sat next to Sakura and Eriol came soon after.  
  
"Not really" Syaoran grumbled shooting daggers at the carefree bestfriend. Tomoyo and Sakura looked and each other and began giggling madly.  
  
"My dear descendant, you have to agree that it is kinda cool." Eriol mused then smirked his evil possessed smirk.  
  
"Just shut up Eriol" Syoaran mumbled leaning back into the couch without even bothering to look at him.  
  
"Let's stop arguing and go out!" Sakura cut in quickly so that the boys wouldn't get into an argument.  
  
"Yeh, let's go to the mall!" Tomoyo agreed understanding what Sakura was up to.  
  
"Dear, let's go to the fair instead." Eriol begged not wanting to spend the afternoon at the mall WITH Tomoyo. Not that he didn't want to spend time with her, but her at the mall was a completely different story! (HEY! DID u hear that? Eriol called Tomoyo 'dear' BUT S&S won't notice coz that way they won't b able 2 tease them, yup yup yup, pure E&T torturing S&S 2 confess they STILL love each other!!! LMFAO, sorry 4 butting in, just thought u should kno)  
  
"Yeah, for once in both your lifetimes, I have to agree with you Eriol" Syaoran agreed dryly.  
  
"Okay" Tomoyo sighed, "Let's go to the fair."  
  
"YAY!" Sakura cheered as a child receiving candy would, "I thought I wasn't going to get to the annual Spring Festival Fair this year, but I guess I'm going!"  
  
"Sakura, how old did you say you were?" Syaoran asked sarcastically  
  
"I'm sure she says she's sixteen but we all know that she's only 12 years old" Tomoyo answered for her jokingly.  
  
"I don't think even a-12-year-old-acts as immaturely as Sakura" Syaoran teased.  
  
"HEY! I'm not THAT immature!" Sakura pouted slapping Syaoran playfully.  
  
"Okay people, let's just get to the fair okay?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"I couldn't agree more" Tomoyo commented truthfully  
  
With that the four of them left Sakura's place for the Spring Festival's annual fair that was a walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is SO TOTALLY AWESOME!!!" Tomoyo yelled excitedly  
  
"Totally!" Sakura cheered.  
  
"Yeah, that rollercoaster was awesome" Syaoran commented  
  
"The one with 3 loops and a corkscrew? The one we went on 19 times? I completely agree that was great!" Eriol agreed (A/N: At first I wrote that he nearly threw up at the thought, but we can't have a misery gut moping and spoiling a perfectly gud day huh? BTW picture the boomerang in Knott's Berry if u'v bin there, I went on that 4 times!)  
  
"The whole going backwards bit was the best!" Sakura sang.  
  
"Oh LOOK! The dance studio, I can see it. OVER THERE!!!" Tomoyo shrieked enthusiastically pointing to the Sing'n'Dance studio!  
  
"I wanna dance, and you Tomoyo have to show off your beautiful voice to everyone!" Sakura proclaimed.  
  
The hyper girls glanced over to the boys that were with them. They were not at excited or thrilled over the thought of a dance studio. Just as Tomoyo and Eriol had anticipated, they exchanged glances and gave each other 'the look,' their plan would be coming in very well.  
  
**[~Flashback~~]**  
  
"I'm so glad that we're together now" stated Tomoyo  
  
"You and me both" Eriol agreed pulling Tomoyo in for a sweet kiss.  
  
"Now that our feelings are finally out, we SO need to get Sakura and Syaoran together again!" Tomoyo squealed when they pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"I thought that they already confessed their feelings to each other" Eriol put forward  
  
"They have, but over the last 4 years their not sure if the other still feels the same way, I mean they were twelve, now their what, sixteen?" Tomoyo clarified.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that, let's plan something for them at today's fair BUT we can't be out of character, you have to suggest the mall first and I have to tease my DEAR descendant, otherwise they'll know we're up to something" Eriol smirked  
  
"And we won't want them knowing we're trying to set them up do we?" mused Tomoyo evilly.  
  
"Oh I can't wait" Eriol grinned.  
  
"Can't wait to tease Syaoran no dought" Tomoyo beamed  
  
"I think you can read my thoughts, it's scary but I like it" Eriol whispered sexily kissing Tomoyo.  
  
**[~End of Flashback~]**  
  
The foursome split up, Sakura went with Tomoyo and Syaoran went with Eriol to their own destinations. As far as Syaoran was concerned, anywhere from the 'possessed' dance floor would be fine, he hated dancing BUT unfortunately his mother and sisters had pushed him into dance classes, so he was relatively good. Though the way he thought about it was a completely different story. He didn't even admit that he could dance if it were possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Syaoran & Eriol~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My dear descendant, so we are alone, I do believe we have much to talk about" Eriol grinned then smirked his famous menacing evil smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Tomoyo & Sakura~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is so much fun" Sakura sang dancing around with some real smooth moves.  
  
"WHAT!?" Tomoyo yelled back since the music was so loud, though she didn't stop dancing.  
  
"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!" shouted Sakura with even more enthusiasm than before meaning every word she said then twirling around.  
  
"I TOTALLY AGREE!" Tomoyo screamed back before doing a twirl of her own and then showing off more of her sexy moves on the dance floor.  
  
"WHAT?" This time Sakura hollered because she couldn't hear so she stopped dancing and faced Tomoyo to hopefully understand what she was saying. It was hard because there were so many people and they were all shouting or screaming or squealing, and everything else.  
  
"TO THE BATHROOM" Tomoyo bellowed, then seeing the lost expression on Sakura's face, she knew that her friend didn't hear her so she gestured her hand to the direction of the bathroom and tried again, "BATHROOM!"  
  
Sakura finally got it and followed her way to the bathroom which was on the other side of the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Eriol & Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look Syaoran, Tomoyo told me that Sakura still loves you, she's just not sure if you still feel the same way, just tell her already!" Eriol yelled  
  
"Why should I?" retorted Syaoran, "Besides, she might not even feel the same way."  
  
"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying? SHE LOVES YOU DAMNIT!" Eriol yelled again trying to get through to him, "Why can't you just tell her?" Eriol questioned more calmly but in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Because." Syaoran began but he was stuck, "Okay Eriol, I'll tell her." He continued.  
  
"Right after this, when we see them next?" Eriol asked thoughfully  
  
"Right after this." Syaoran replied, "As long as we're alone, no cameras, no snapshots no audience or spies" he added quickly just when Eriol lit up his enthusiasm lowered.  
  
"No fair." Eriol complained  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura & Tomoyo~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did we get into this from 'Huh? What did you say?'?" Sakura complained messaging her temples because she really had no idea what to think, let alone what to do?  
  
"C'mon Sakura, he deserves to know how you feel about him, and you deserve to know how he feels, you have to do this! Just fess up!" Tomoyo whined begging her friend forcefully and not taking 'No' for an answer.  
  
"Okay, okay" Sakura sighed.  
  
(Let's just skip to bit when they ARE together aye?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somehow, someway, they had found each other in a quiet spot in the fair. There was a stone love seat with a view of a beautiful stone fountain that had had an angel on the top holding a bow and arrow. On the end of the arrow was more of a heart than a feather-ish end. The angel had cute little wings; in fact it was most likely a replica of cupid.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the stone love seat with a beautiful view of a clearing with trees that were beautifully illuminated by the few lamp poles the had hearts on the top. There were even glow worms everywhere that just added to the beautiful moment.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura responded simply  
  
"There's something I wanna ask you, and tell you" Syaoran said in a whisper.  
  
"Tell me what you want then throw the question at me after okay?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sure" Syaoran replied trying not to stutter. Syaoran flushed but thankfully the darkness covered his redness.  
  
"Well?" Sakura pondered 'I'm gonna need all the time in the world. I really don't want to bring my feelings up, anything to kill time, why can't it be Syaoran to bring it up. At least he could just ask me if I still like him, then I wouldn't be bringing it up. Does he even remember?' Sakura wondered silently.  
  
"Well, umm. here it goes" Syaoran sighed half stuttering, and half wanting to kill Eriol, "Do you remember 4 years ago? When I came back from Hong Kong for a little while and when you were catching the Emptiness card, the 53rd Card?" Syaoran began.  
  
"Yep, and technically it was the 54th, 'cause when you left I created a card called 'Hope' and it IS counted as card" Sakura corrected playfully.  
  
Syaoran smiled, which hasn't happened in a while now "Whatever you say" He chuckled.  
  
"I like it when you smile and laugh, do it more often, anyways you were saying BEFORE I interrupted?" Sakura mused  
  
"Well, frankly, I still love you, and I was wondering if you.err, still felt the same way, I know we really didn't really get anywhere after we sorta told each other how we felt because I went straight back to Hong Kong." Syaoran said seriously.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Sakura asked but before Syaoran could reply, she flung her arms around his neck, "I still love you too!" she declared.  
  
Syaoran was in shock but hugged back then drew the love of his life into a long hot and juicy hot kiss. They broke apart, shocked at what just happened but they went for another kiss that slowly became a pash. It was pure bliss.  
  
*~*  
  
Unfortunately in the shadows was an unwanted spy. The person ran extremely fast to a TV crew and when he or she arrived he or she didn't even pause for breath.  
  
"And here we are in the Annual Spring Festival Fai-"  
  
"STOP!! I found the famous Syaoran LI!!!! He was in the bushes, with a girl PASHING!!!! HE is out of HK he IS her in JAPAN!!!" The 'spy' interrupted enthusiastically.  
  
The TV crew's mouths literally dropped open, including the reporter that was presenting.  
  
The one that seemed to be the boss guy yelled "You're still on air!"  
  
"I knew that!" She said quickly reframing her posture but when she tried to speak she was speechless.  
  
"What about the Annual Spring Festival Fair?" The producer guy yelled angrily  
  
"Screw the fair, SYAORAN LI IS HERE IN JAPAN!!!" She squealed, "Kayasha, lead me to HIM!!"  
  
"No prob!!!" Kayasha (our unwanted spy) replied a little too enthusiastically. Apparently they, by now, had gotten a lot of attention since the VERY second Syaoran's name was mentioned. There was now a HUGE crowd of young girls that wanted to see Li in person.  
  
The reporter dropped everything and ran up to Kayasha while the producer groaned angrily, he knew that this was a great story but deep inside, he was kind of jealous of Syaoran. He had the looks, he had any girl he wanted, he was rich, he was great, his family was rich, he had a great heritage, he had fame and what angered him most was the fact that he wanted none of it.  
  
*~*  
  
The crowd of girls giggled quietly whispering among themselves lead by Kayasha of course. Soon enough they reached the point where Kashaya had seen the couple and of course saw the unexpected.  
  
Could you ever believe what they saw???  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm cruel to end it there, and I know I said I would give in a bonus this chapter, but I couldn't BECAUSE you would have had to wait LONGER and I didn't know what sort of bonus.  
  
O hav u seen my BIO? If u want scoop u don't hav 2 g2 mai otha story anymore, each time I finish a chapter, I will move it from rumours to scoop, with an insight that won't give away too much.  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN- UNKNOWN!!! HELP!!! You hav 2 vote, u kno the rumours, which one should b in?  
  
E-mail me or put it in a review, preferably review, because by e-mails are getting packed, full of chain lettas and e-mails from friends. If u review it would b so much easier 4 me coz sometimes I kinda get freaked if I get mail from peeps I dunno. BUT I don't care just VOTE! Choose some numbers, what should b in and wat should b out!  
  
If u want me 2 put in one of suggestions, tell me which ones, the qwika I get chap 13 done, the qwika I can get started on 14 and upload another chapter!!!  
  
Thankyou all u gr8 reviwers.  
  
Zidane-LOL, u noticed. Hehe, I'll try and fix that up!!! ^-^; Also thatnx 4 reviewing in mai otha story, I thought I'd reply it here coz the chances of u checking that out isn't likely.lol. It's totally cool that u don't like that story AND I appreciate u being honest about it!  
  
Anime girl Carrie- Neva! Neva eva eva! U and evry1 else's review really encourage me!!! D/W about that suggestion, just write it down next time!!! Hope this chapter was to your liking!  
  
B4 I 4get I still o u a bonus, wut u want it 2 b? I can compromise, mebbe chapter 11 straight away-tommorow, this week? But that will only give me no choice but 2 write xtra HARD all w/e coz I wanna b 3 chapters ahead so u'll hav scoop 4 3 chapters. I'm only 2 chappies ahead rite now so I hav 2 catch up!  
  
*If u gimme a suggestion, ur idea will first go on rumours then if it ends up going in the story, I'll declare that it was ur idea!!!*  
  
I talked heaps huh? Sorry, just glad I'm back but I hav heaps of work 2 catch up on.  
  
3 Jessi 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Snapshot for the press

Famous and Hating IT  
  
REALLY SORRY 4 the looong w8! I'm really sorry! Umm, yeh I've bin caught up in lotsa things @ the moment so I'm real sorry and it might take a while 4 me 2 upd8 after chap 13 coz that's all wrote up 2. I'm kinda trying 2 spread out the updates if u kno wut I mean! 4 now enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Snapshot For the Press  
  
For Sakura and Syaoran, time seemed to have stopped. They had lost track of time and had kept kissing ever since they told each other that they still love each other.  
  
They didn't even notice they giggled that could be heard, nor did they hear the approaching rustling in the bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Crowd of Girls~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OMIGAWD, he has a girlfriend! I feel like my heart has been ripped into two, but he looks so sweet, we have to find out who that girl is and ask her if he's a good kisser!" One girl hissed breathlessly.  
  
"Apparently he is, so is that girl, look at how long they've been at it!" Another whispered joyfully.  
  
"Anyone have a camera? I dropped mine back where the crew was!" Judy asked desperately (That's the reporter)  
  
"Isn't HE so HOT!!!?" A girl squealed really loudly making all the girls turn and glare at her.  
  
"You've blown our cover!" Kayasha hissed heatedly  
  
~*~*~*~*~Eriol & Tomoyo~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How sweet, I'm glad that this camera can catch sound signals over 10km from it's distance, thankyou so much for this camera!" Tomoyo whispered leaning in to give Eriol a kiss.  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that one my sweet" Eriol agreed quietly hoping the couple didn't hear them. Eriol sort of promised no them, no audience or camera.  
  
*Isn't HE so HOT!!!?* A voice rang out  
  
"Damn it, we have watchers!" Eriol cursed.  
  
"Whoever they are they just ruined the moment, they might busy and a little preoccupied but there's no way in hell they didn't hear that" Tomoyo hissed angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura & Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Isn't He so HOT!!?* Came a voice from the bushes  
  
Hearing this, Sakura and Syaoran immediately pulled out of their heated and sweet kiss, perked up their heads and scanned the area.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura asked shakily  
  
"I don't know." Syaoran replied honestly. They were pretty far away from the bushes so didn't hear it clearly.  
  
Syaoran crept up to where they heard the sound come from with Sakura close behind. He found a long stick and looked at the bushes.  
  
With one hand In front of Sakura to protect her, Syaoran used the stick to brush the bush aside when he saw about a group of about 25 girls with their hands covering their mouths to shut themselves up.  
  
"What the Hell?" Syaoran murmured  
  
"KAWAII!! It's Syaoran LI!!!" They all squealed  
  
"Here in Japan!" One of them added  
  
"Can we get your autograph?" Another asked.  
  
Sakura giggled from behind at the very annoyed looking Syaoran. She was definitely enjoying the scene unfolding before her.  
  
"This is anything but funny Sakura" He hissed then turned his attention to the girls who had now stood up and was now trying to get in front of the other by shoving each other aside to be right in front of Syaoran, "And what the hell are you people doing?" he asked them angrily.  
  
Suddenly the girls got a bit scared at his tone, but even when angry Syaoran still looked hot. This was definitely an incredibly great experience for the girls, they would all cherish this moment forever.  
  
"Chill out Syao," Sakura giggled then redirected her attention to the girls, "Sorry girls, he's a bit on the rude side. If you know what I mean" Sakura apologized politely.  
  
Immediately their attention turned to Sakura, the lucky girl, she was so sweet, so pretty, so nice and so innocent looking.  
  
They knew they were supposed to be jealous of this girl that mucked up their opportunity to be with the great Syaoran Li, but she was too kind.  
  
"So you're the lucky GIRL! Hi my name is Judy, and you are?" Judy the reporter introduced politely.  
  
"I'm Sakura, hey aren't you the reporter for Channel LN4U?" Sakura responded sweetly.  
  
"Yep Live News 4 You Reporter, hey don't move, this is a great story!!!" Judy exclaimed running towards the TV crew.  
  
"NO! Don't!" Sakura yelled after her but no avail so she smiled to the girls and said, "Okay, don't let him get anywhere, let him be on TV I just need to clear out!"  
  
The girls grabbed him with pleasure while Sakura began running away, "SAKURA!!! Don't do this to me!" Syaoran yelled, "Don't be heartless now!"  
  
"Come on, I'm not being heartless, I'll be watching ya LIVE on tv!" Sakura teased then looking around, "Eriol, Tomoyo! I know you're here somewhere, come out so we can leave Syao with his fans!" She called out.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo emerged quickly and went to Sakura but Tomoyo hid her camera just before showing that she was there so that Syaoran wouldn't be upset with Eriol.  
  
At that moment they began running quickly to the nearest exit and Syaoran managed to lose the girls' grip on him and began chasing after them, they had turned a corner (Okay lemme xplain, this annual festi fair kinda is like one of those road shows, so they're jus blocking of the road and redecorating. There are still building and all so yea).  
  
When Li followed them around the corner, he noticed that they weren't visible and he also sensed Eriol's magic meaning they were gone. He sensed around and realized they had teleported themselves to Sakura's place.  
  
He turned around and saw the girls hadn't caught up yet and couldn't see him because the building was covering him. He jumped onto the roof of the building knowing the teleporting chant was going to take a while.  
  
From the roof he whispered a chant and teleported away to his destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~TV Crew and girls~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's gone" A girl wailed  
  
About five of the girls had begun crying  
  
"That girl is so LUCKY! He's so romantic to her" Another said  
  
"Damn, that would have made our ratings sky-rocket!" Judy cursed, "It was the story of a lifetime!"  
  
By now there was a crowd of 1000 girls that wanted to hear of the sighting of the one and only Syaoran Li.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sakura's Place~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was giggling madly as was Tomoyo and Eriol was laughing. It took them a while to calm down and when they did Sakura noticed that her 2 friends were holding hands.  
  
"Hoe? You're holding hands?" Sakura questioned quizzically.  
  
"Umm, yeah, there's something we should tell you" Eriol began  
  
"We're together!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. Sakura squealed and gave Tomoyo a friendly hug.  
  
"Good for you Tomoyo!" Sakura congratulated when a beam of light was now visible. After a few seconds an angry looking Syaoran appeared.  
  
"Sakura how could you do that to me?" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Syaoran, I really am" Sakura apologized sweetly using her baby voice and with her puppy dog eyes. "I'll make it up to you by-" she stated before capturing his lips in a sensational kiss.  
  
"Oh, I'm getting all of this on tape! This is so KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura demanded, "You actually HAVE your camera with you?"  
  
"So you taped. everything?" Syaoran asked menacingly.  
  
"NO, I left my camera here at Sakura's place so I only got that kiss!" Tomoyo lied quickly.  
  
"Yes, I saw it leave it here earlier before" Eriol backed up.  
  
~*One Week Later*~ (Not much happens inbetween time gap so you can just magine an ordinary week of school and maybe mush if you want.)  
  
*Shops*  
  
"Hmm, mags today are so not worth buying"  
  
"Yeah, I mean like there's nothing with Syaoran in it, not even a new picture"  
  
"O, wait look at this, Syaoran Li scoop" The girl grabbed the mag and looked for the Syaoran page, "Syaoran has been spotted by Judy, reporter from LN4U, geez tell us something we don't know" she whined.  
  
"Something like Syaoran, and the mystery girl!" The other sang then sighed dreamily  
  
*~*  
  
Unknown to them that they were being watched by some really big magazine editors that had purchased this surveillance tape to see why their magazines weren't selling.  
  
The one that was holding the meeting put the tape on pause, "This is what the people want, more Syaran Li and that mystery girl. Any ideas board?"  
  
"We need pictures, facts, history, how they met" One stated  
  
"We can make that bull up, what we need is pictures!" Another declared getting to his feet.  
  
"How are we going to get a picture?"  
  
"How much are we going to invest in this little experiment?" An elderly man asked. They all put forward money that summed up to $10,000!  
  
"Well I've got a perfect plan, and I'd say we should begin advertising it right about now" One smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Tomoyo's mansion~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a huge room, of Tomoyo's many rooms, was two couches and one extravagant plasma screen TV. Each couple had their own couch and was cuddling up to the other. It was a cute sight and to think that this time last week they weren't sure of how their couple felt.  
  
Switching through the channels one channel in particular caught their attention. It was an advertising ad.  
  
*You've heard about it, some of you may have even seen it BUT exactly what is Syaoran Li and this mystery girl actually up to? Who knows? We know he's here in Japan and for your chance to meet Syaoran Li, and WIN $10,000. YES, that's right we are holding a competition, whoever gets the clearest and best picture of Syaoran Li and his mystery girl wins $10,000!!! Send your entries to this address!*  
  
Tomoyo smiled inwardly, things were going to be spruced up a bit. This would be very interesting, she could barely wait till everyone started chasing the Kawaii couple to try and get a snapshot for the press.  
  
Who knows, maybe she would even send an entry for the competition!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Thank you reviewers 4 reviewin.lolz! I'm glad ur enjoyin dis story so far, I still haven't started chapter 13, sry but I'll do mai best some time this week, I'm kinda on a grounding!  
  
4 the reviewers.  
  
KawaiinessPnay- I'll b sure 2 add Naoko in chap 13, when I finally get 2 it. I gotz heaps 2 catch up on. Thnx 4 ur review  
  
Purple Blossom- FINE! I'll upd8.hehe!!  
  
Cute Star Angel- Sorry I ended it ther but I WAS gonna end it a few paragraphs b4, but I decided 2 giv a bonus of a lil xtra. hehe, I'm real gr8ful u read bf mai stories, it's real sweet and hope this chappie didn't really hav a cliffy.  
  
Anime girl Carrie-Nice, that's not a 2 bad idea.hehe thx 4 the review!  
  
Lin- thx 4 ur reviewer!  
  
Neogalaxy- Mebbe, I haven't written it yet tho, hehe o and also it's okay that u didn't review last chappie, im gr8ful u reviwed this chappie tho!  
  
Zidane- Hey guess what, in nxt chapter I use one of ur suggestions, if u thought I 4got that suggestion, u were wrong *grins* it's okay, I've just gone crazy.lmfao. O nice try on guessing wut was gonna happen, it was a really gud guess.  
  
Meinien- I'm glad u enjoied ur holz! Hehe! I'm glad 4 u, right now im jus in a lot of err. skool *groans* Hope u liked the chappie and hope u catch up w/ all ur reading!  
  
Mercuryaurora- I won't! Hehe. Thanks 4 the review and I hope it was 2 ur liking  
  
Jeanie Girl- Hope u liked my story!  
  
S&S all da wai- Truly agree w/ da name!!! Well I'm updating now so hope ya enjoi!  
  
Cherry Chiky- Okay, G'luck w/ ur half-yearly!  
  
Cute Star Angel- Do you think what I think u think? Well if u did, sorry 4 da disappointment, couldn't bring myself 2 do dat..  
  
I hope ya guys all enjoied!!!! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Look Through These Album...

Famous and Hating It  
  
Chapter 12: Look Through These Albums  
  
A day had passed since the competition had been advertised and everyone at school had begun bringing cameras to take pictures of him before school, during recess, during lunch AND after school. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on which side you were on, he had managed to avoid getting his picture taken but just barely.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were walking home. They had seen the rest of their group during school and were told that they were going to the movies to watch a movie. Mei Lin looked pretty excited.  
  
FlashbackEnd of Flashback  
  
"What was on that sheet of paper?" Sakura queried eying her best friend suspiciously and wondering what was on her mind.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to know myself?" Syaoran asked eying Eriol suspiciously.  
  
"My dear descendant, don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on myself!" Eriol defended, "But when I do, I have an idea that I'm going to absolutely love it!" he added evilly then smirking.  
  
"I don't think I'm liking this" Syaoran remarked  
  
"Neither do I" Sakura noted grabbing Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Chill out you two, it's not like I'm planning anything bad or anything!" Tomoyo assured 'innocently.'  
  
"That's what I was afraid of" Syaoran mumbled  
  
Soon after, they arrived at their destination, Maccas for their double date. Not exactly a romantic spot but a fun one to have lunch.  
  
(I'm skipping lunch coz nothing big's gonna happen, you can make it up)  
  
~*~*~*~*~After Lunch at Tomoyo's Mansion~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four of them walked into Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo and Eriol had a glint in their eyes while Sakura and Syaoran followed them unsurely.  
  
"I wanna enter that photo competition!" Tomoyo proclaimed excitedly out of the blue.  
  
"WHAT!?" "WHAT!?" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"I wanna enter the comp." Tomoyo repeated casually when Eriol smirked to Syaoran causing him to growl.  
  
"What a fantastic idea!" Eriol agreed smiling at the horrified looks plastered on Sakura and Syaoran's faces.  
  
"No, no, NO, Tomoyo NO WAY!" Sakura yelled as her hands grip on Syaoran grew tighter.  
  
"Yeah, besides you don't have any good pictures to submit!" Syaoran agreed as his hands balled into fists.  
  
"My cute little descendant, I've seen many pictures of cute little you and your girlfriend in many of Tomoyo's albums" Eriol teased.  
  
"But all of the have clow ca-" Sakura trailed off when she realized what was being implied her eyes twitched in disbelief, "You're not serious!"  
  
"Actually, I am! I'm gonna show the people you and the clow cards with Syaoran or you'll pose for a couple of pictures that I can send instead." Tomoyo chided starry eyed and with her camera ready.  
  
"And my dear descendant, act thrilled, I'd say the same to you Sakura but I know you're always happy around Syaoran" Eriol added making Sakura blush and Syaoran curse under his breath.  
  
"You guys planned this, am I right?" Syaoran mumbled with a sigh.  
  
"Uh huh!" Tomoyo answered excitedly, "Okay, could you go to my photo studio while I get a few things sorted out?"  
  
"I would say no but I happen to know for a fact that you never take no for an answer" Syaoran grumbled making his way to the photo studio with Sakura right next to him  
  
"I'm glad you have that figured out my dear descendant!" Eriol called after him only to be responded by an angry Syaoran's glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~10 minutes Later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was on Syaoran's lap, his arms were around her and hers around his neck. (She was sorta sittin side on) Their faces were touching and there were huge grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"Looking great you too!" TOmoyo commented before she took their picture. First the Polaroid then the actual that had to be developed.  
  
The Polaroid showed a very cute couple sitting on a love seat bench with a park as a background. On course the park wasn't real, only on of those scenery posters.  
  
Tomoyo put a hand on her cheek and squeled, "KAWAII!" looking at the picture before handing it over to Eriol. The picture was glittery and shiny thanks to one of the cards Sakura had created called 'Shimmer'. She was like a fairy with long purple hair and had a short skirt but not a mini. She also held a wand and there would always be glitter floating around her.  
  
Eriol nodded in agreement, this was one hell of a picture! "Time for picture number two!" He announced pretty enthusiastically clapping his hands together.  
  
"How many do we have to do?" Sakura whined  
  
"Ten, but get to the make-up rooms, Judy will re do your make-up but after you go into the dressing room. All these outfits were specially designed for Y-O-U by mwa!" Tomoyo stated happily putting on a French accent.  
  
They repeated this long process over and over again. Make-up artists and Costume designers AND hair stylist would change everything Sakura had on including her hair style and they would go into the photo studio time after time with a different pose.  
  
Syaoran's hair was left untouched and so was his face but he did keep changing clothes for every single picture.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: I think I'll leave it right there. Hehe hope ya enjoyed this and I think it might be a while before I update, sorry, I need time to space 4 a while. It's really stressful w/ skool and friends 'specially how Parent/Teacher nite is coming up, All mai teachers really h8 me. :( Wish Me luck. I don't wanna grounding 4rom mai parents)!!! LOL  
  
Thanks 4 ur reviews!!  
  
Meinien- well heres da upd8 4 ya!!! Hope ya liked it!  
  
Zidane- Well.lolz. It was prolly about time someone did! U have an awesome imagination!  
  
Mercuryaurora- Sorry 4 taking so long, but here's the gud news, I finally started chappie 14!!! *so excited*  
  
Mei mei- I'm so glad u like it! *Squeals Happily* Well thx 4 ur review  
  
Abc- thx 4 ur kind words and heres the upd8!  
  
Kawaii-Fairy-Emma- Thankyou 4 ur review & I totally agree, S&S 4eva  
  
Littleluvangel- ty 4 ur compliment! ^-^ thanks thanks thanks!  
  
Cute Star Angel- Yep they r totallie mean aren't they? I hope u enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Cherry Chicky- I have a feeling that she WILL totallie win this thing!!! Or hu knoes, mebbe she won't  
  
Fleur- yep the press hurts! Glad u like my stowie! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Winning Entry

Famous and Hating it  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Winning Entry  
  
After 10 different and equally beautiful pictures had been taken, Tomoyo let out a squeal of delight going through each of the polaroids.  
  
After they finished, Sakura and Syaoran let out sighs of relief. It was a very daunting job to them and they were glad it was over.  
  
"Come here and look at these Polaroids!" Came Tomoyo's incredibly happy voice as she flashed a very delighted smile with the polaroids still in her hands. She was on Eriol's lap and her long violet hair was neatly braided to her right.  
  
Eriol was hugging her waist and looking at the pictures Tomoyo had in her hands. He had to admit, they were one hell of a set of pictures. There was no way that his girlfriend wouldn't win this competition, considering no one else even got one picture.  
  
The pose-exhausted couple came nonchalantly to where their friends were and took the pictures. Sakura went through them, "Wow, they're way better than I expected" Sakura commented brightly, not believing that his was them, they looked so good and happy that you couldn't tell that the background was fake. It looked like a real snapshot.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta admit, these shots are great" Syaoran nodded wrapping his arms around Sakura, "So are you going to send them in?"  
  
"Of course the pics are great, I mean who's the photographer here?" Tomoyo joked, "And nah, I'm not going to send it in, I'll take them in personally, more like I'll show them and ask for a VERY high price!"  
  
"Why do you need money, your Mom only has practically all the money she wants" Eriol insisted brushing Tomoyo's side fringes of her face.  
  
"You have no idea" She grinned evilly. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, not sure if that reason would be something they would want to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xie Ing~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat alone in the darkness that surrounded her and filled her soul. That spell that was cast upon her was working miracles, she had no compassion or any emotion what-so-ever. She hadn't seen her friends in ages, her only job now was to lure an old friend of Sakura's back to Japan.  
  
This old friend had a really high value to her master and she was not about to fail him with such a simple mission. She peeped through Tomoyo's half opened window, seeing the happy faces of the four friends. She stared at the sight before her longingly but managed to break out of it.  
  
She sighed and took out the pink cell phone that she managed to obtain. This was a big test for her, if she didn't pass this, Klipino would kill everyone she had ever loved in her life, her friends and what was left of her shattered family.  
  
She expertly dialed an overseas number and smiled hearing the reciever's voice from the other side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Naoko~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naoko sat on her desk alone with many books, stuffy notes and papers sprawled all over it. There she was studying then glancing to a photo of herself and all her friends; Jon, Jen, Harry, Sakura, Takashi, Chiharu, Crystal, Jordan, Sally, Gary, Marcus and Rita. Naoko smiled, how she missed her friends.  
  
Memories flew through her head making herself giggle at many funny thoughts, she wanted to talk to one of them so badly, snapping out of her daze, she realized her cell was ringing. She shuffled through all her equipment trying to find her phone.  
  
After a little while, she managed to find her phone. She picked it up and saw the number was from oversees. It took her a little while to recognize it was a Japanese number. She looked at the number, it seemed so familiar when it hit her, it was Sakura's cell!  
  
Naoko squealed in delight answering her phone as quickly as she could and with a lot of excitement.  
  
"OMIGOSH Sakura?" She yelled into her phone enthusiastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xie Ing~*~*~*~*~  
  
So stealing Sakura's phone wasn't a waste after all, this Naoko girl knew it well and so it would count for something. Xie Ing smirked taking a deep breathe and clearing her throat softly, this imitation better have cut it.  
  
"H-hi Naoko! How have you been?" Xie Ing beamed imitating Sakura's sweet mellow voice.  
  
"Sakura, is that you, you sound kinda different." Came Naoko's confused voice.  
  
Xie Ing stiffened at Naoko's comment but managed to think up something smooth, "And so does yours! I guess everyone's changed over the years, don't you?" Xie Ing commented with fake happiness and still imitating Sakura's cheery voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, we've all grown a little haven't we?" Naoko replied confident that it was Sakura, who else would use her phone and claim to be her? Naoko was so happy to hear from an old friend of hers, "So gimme all the new goss!"  
  
This was Xie Ing's perfect opportunity, the moment she was counting on, she would get this girl here, pick her up from the airport and take her to Klipino. She wouldn't only be perfect for Klipinos new slave, but she'd be perfect bait. They would be able to get Sakura and her friends do things to their way now.  
  
"Well unfortunately, the new goss isn't exactly great news." Xie Ing explained 'sadly.' This immediately got Naoko's attention, things were just looking great for Xie Ing now weren't they.  
  
"Omigosh, what happened?" Naoko asked worriedly now chewing on her nails concernedly. The suspense was literally killing her.  
  
"It's Tomoyo," Xie Ing spoke in a low and grim voice. She was cackling inwardly but managed not to laugh her head off into the phone but sobbing, "Oh, N-nao *sob* Naoko, i-it's h-h-hor-ible *sob* I-i-I'm sorry, I can't do th-this!" She broke off bawling madly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Naoko~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crying could be heard from the other side of the phone. Now Naoko was really anxious, what horrible thing could have happened to Tomoyo?  
  
"Saku, breathe. Tell me wewhat's wrong with Tomoyo, tell me, is there anything I could do to help, Saku TELL ME!" Naoko ordered nervously.  
  
Xie Ing smiled, her job was just about to become a LOT easier!!!  
  
"Will you come back here to Japan? *sob* T-tomoyo's gonna need all th-the *sob* support she can get" Xie Ing cried softly.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can Sakura, I'll call the airport right now!" Naoko declared with a fist balled up. She wanted to know what was upsetting Sakura so much but then again. She wasn't so sure if she would want to know by the time she found out but she was needed. What she didn't know was that indeed she WAS needed but not by Tomoyo but by a completely different cause that could endanger the lives of all her friends back in Japan.  
  
"Great!" Xie Ing exclaimed happily forgetting to use Sakura's impression and sounding sad.  
  
"Huh?" came Naoko's voice. Why did Sakura sound so happy all of a sudden? What was really going on?  
  
"Err. I mean that's great. Tomoyo will seriously love this. Thankyou soo much Nao!" Xie Ing corrected and re-putting on Sakura's impression, "Well I gotta go now, I have to see Tomoyo, thanks again for this Nao"  
  
"No prob Saku, even if I am in the states you know I'd always be there for a friend, especially if it's as serious as you make it sound" Naoko stated firmly.  
  
"Thanks Nao, you're such a great friend. I'm hoping to see you real soon!" Xie Ing chided  
  
"Any times, see you Saku" Naoko drew out, "I'll call you, with all my flight details okay?"  
  
"Sure! Bye Naoko!" Xie Ing smiled and with that they both hung up.  
  
"I wonder what's with Tomoyo." Naoko wondered out loud as she leaned back onto her bed and stared into the ceiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Tomoyo~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo wore a trench coat trying to avoid everyone that may recognize her or see her. Her eyes were covered with dark shades so all you could see of her face was her mouth and nose. She dodged through a few crowds of people and managed to reach a huge double door. It slid open automatically and she stepped into the reception.  
  
She smiled sweetly as she went to the reception desk. Tomoyo slipped her hands into her huge trench coat pocket and felt the little package in there. When she got to the reception she was greeted kindly by a nice girl and asked what her business here was.  
  
"I have business with the head director of 'Magz Enterprises' ma'am" Tomoyo answered softly then flashing a modest smile.  
  
"Do you have an appointment miss? I'm afraid that no one can see the head director without an appointment" The receptionist explained politely as she typed a few words on to the computer behind the counter.  
  
"Umm, no but I do have serious issues to discuss with her-" Tomoyo began to clarify but the receptionist cut in.  
  
"Him" She said quickly making Tomoyo look at her oddly, "The head director is a man" She explained.  
  
Oh, yes, sorry got a little confused-" Tomoyo started again  
  
"Look, face it I know that you don't even know the head director, you don't even have an appointment. Please see yourself to the exit" The receptionist interrupted coolly.  
  
At this Tomoyo was outraged, "Why how dare you!" She hissed icily, "It will be your loss and another magazine's gain! It's not my problem if you miss out on these!" She continued, flashing out the package that was in her pocket. Immediately the receptionist's eyed diverted to the first photograph of the package of Sakura and Syaoran and she gasped.  
  
Tomoyo threw the package back into her pocket and stormed off ignoring the frantic calls behind her. Before she knew it an elegant looking woman ran in front of her and blocked her path with her arms flared out to her sides.  
  
"Please forgive my receptionist's poor behavior miss. My name is Joanne Frelly the head director's wife please accept my many apologies." The lady introduced and apologized.  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw the lady's ice blue eyes behind her dark rimmed glasses. Her irises ringed with a light aqua and they had a nice sparkle. The lady had fair blonde wavy hair. She was pretty attractive even with glasses and her lips were a modest light pink.  
  
Tomoyo's frown softened and her gaze landed on the lady's slim figure, well slim except for her belly which seemed pretty rounded.  
  
"That's okay miss, I have some photographs of the one and only elusive couple!" Tomoyo beamed making the lady smile.  
  
"Well if you'd follow me to my office, we can discuss it there. I'm afraid my husband isn't available right now, he is overseas with business to attend" Joanne explained  
  
"So your husband travels a lot I see" Tomoyo assumed removing her sunglasses from her face the first time to reveal her violet eyes.  
  
"Oh no, not at all. I'm the traveler between the two of us. I work all over the world but because I'm currently pregnant, my husband and I are switching jobs" Joanne giggled.  
  
"Wow that sounds great Mrs Frelly!" Tomoyo commented  
  
"Oh please, just call me Jo. And yes it is great. I love my life!" Joanne agreed.  
  
The two ladies took a few turns and went up the elevator before taking a few more turns and getting to a rather large office.  
  
"Please sit down, could I get you tea or coffee?" Joanne insisted gesturing her hand over to the sofas in her office.  
  
"NO thanks Jo" Tomoyo declined politely but proceeding to sit down as Joanne had offered.  
  
"Now let's get to business" Joanne suggested in a formal manner, "Uh, sorry about sounding so formal. I just got used to talking formally whenever the guest sits down."  
  
"No prob Jo, I don't mind it at all. I'm used to it, my mother's a business woman. Anyway here are the pictures." Tomoyo said curtly placing the photos on the huge desk.  
  
Joanne picked up the package of photos and took a look at them. Her eyes widened at every single photo she went through.  
  
"How did you get these photos?" Joanne asked  
  
"Umm, they're great models aren't they? I just happen to be Sakura's best friend and Syaoran's best friend's girlfriend." Tomoyo stated proudly.  
  
"Well then I believe that we've just found the winning entry!" Joanne summarized firmly.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Problem Ambush

Famous and Hating It  
  
Chapter Fourteen: A Problem Ambush  
  
Tomoyo smiled proudly. She liked this Joanne girl, she really appreciated the hard work she underwent to get these pictures and most of all recognized her as a talented photographer. They were discussing the many aspects of photography and posing.  
  
Tomoyo and Joanne lost track of time pretty quickly. They were lost in their discussions and pleasant conversations on life and everything else. Tomoyo couldn't believe she was bonding so well with someone that was probably much older than herself.  
  
"So will you sell those phenomenal pictures?" Joanne asked  
  
"Sure I will Jo, but at a very high price what will you offer?" Tomoyo giggled going through some of Jo's achievements that was either photographed or listed in one of her tiny pamphlets.  
  
"Well I'm offering the $10, 000 win, for every single photo, how's that sound Tomoyo?" Joanne offered, "We can probably earn it back if we raise the prices of these photos as posters…"  
  
"That's fantastic! So will that same offer stand if I continue to supply you with pictures?" Tomoyo queried  
  
"Of course, this is so great! My husband will love me for this!" Jo exclaimed  
  
"Glad to hear it Jo!" Tomoyo smiled. They were both doing each other a big favour without knowing it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Xie Ing~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes flickered to her watch. Perfect timing, just this morning Naoko promised to arrive there in Japan at about 4.30pm, now it was 3.30pm. Xie Ing couldn't help herself from snickering at the though of how easily she would ambush Naoko. It was almost too simple!  
  
She jerked her head to the tv screen with all the scheduled times. She couldn't wait, victory never tasted so sweet. Once she took Naoko to Klipino, life would be so cool for her, hell she'll even have a little slave. How perfect!  
  
She found a public seat and sat down leaning back and stretching, all she had to do know was wait for Naoko's landing and she'd be home free. She took out her bag shuffling through it and stopping when she felt a plastic sleeve. She took it out and examined the photo of Naoko. She had stolen from one of Sakura's albums. She predicted that Naoko would look nearly the same as this photo as it was sent to Sakura just months before.  
  
Her eyes got lost in the photo as she suddenly felt a small jolt, it was a tinge of guilt, the fact that she would turn another girl's life into a hell hole and use her as bait for some of her closest friends. What she was doing was barbaric, totally ruthless, yet here she was doing it. Her guilt seemed to swell a bit before she shook all those feelings off. She couldn't be guilty, not now, this was for iheri friends. Nothing else would ensure their safety from Klipino. She had to do this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Syaoran~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was glad that he was currently in Japan, so was Meiling considering she was already going out really late. Syaoran on the other hand was planning a surprise for Sakura the following day. Life was so good, this was all he ever wanted, to be with Sakura.  
  
He looked at one of the polaroids that Tomoyo let him keep, it was so beautiful, they were so good together.  
  
Suddenly the hotel phone rang and he recognized the voice on the other side as his mother's.  
  
"Hey Mom, how are you?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Not too bad but you're coming back to Hong Kong tonight, your flight leaves in 2 hours, get to the airport now, services are going to pack up your stuff."  
  
"Wha-Ho-Whe-What!? And Meiling? What the hell?" Syaoran demanded lost for words.  
  
"You are needed back here, there's a price to being famous you know, and Meiling may decide whether to return with you or to remain in Japan" His mother replied  
  
"If this is the price to be famous I don't want any of it! I can't be without Sakura! I'll give up everything to be with her!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Well then it would be a different story if you had the choice of giving up everything and being with this girl or giving up the girl and have everything. You do NOT, however, have that choice, you're needed back here in China. I'll explain later and I apologize for my bluntness but this is important!" his mother snapped in an outrageous yet calm way.  
  
"But-" Syaoran began  
  
"I'll see you tonight" His mother intercepted quickly as the dial tone echoed in Syaoran's ear. Before he even had the chance to process the awful news that he had just been given, the doors to his hotel were opened and in came some of the clans men.  
  
Syaoran felt just like screaming, but he knew better so he silently began packing to help the men and telling them which he needed first before leaving the apartment and heading to Sakura's house.  
  
He reached the girl of his dream's house with only around 2 mins to spare, he was supposed to be at the airport 2 hours prior to the boarding time but how could he leave without saying goodbye, but then again how could he actually say goodbye.  
  
He sat in his green convertible outside of Sakura's house contemplating how to say bye or whether or not he would actually draw enough courage to say bye at all.  
  
He remained frozen for what seemed like eternity in his car, before he knew it his time was out, he spent his last 2 minutes arguing with himself whether or not he would say goodbye, whether or not he would be able to see his love hurt, whether or not he could ever see her cry.  
  
His time was up and he had decided to not say goodbye to her face, it was too hard as it was… He would maybe call her afterward, with that his car accelerated and disappeared in the distance. It took all his will power to not look back…  
  
~*~*~*~*~Xie Ing~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xie Ing's thoughts must of just kept running through her mind non-stop because before she knew it, the telecom announced that Naoko's flight had just landed.  
  
Xie Ing sighed sadly, there was no turning back now, not if she had reached this far anyway. So she slung her bag over her shoulder after she picked up Sakura's phone. She thought for a second then realized that they had to turn off their phones during the flight, hopefully Naoko had turned hers on again.  
  
She knew that she'd have to wait at least half an hour for Naoko to go through quarantine and visa and everything else, the quickest way is to kidnap her before that…  
  
Xie Ing quickly wrote 'Meet me @ th arprt toilets. I'll w8 4 u there, im in a tite spot rite now. Pls just com NOW its an emergency. Luv Saku' as an sms and sent it to Naoko's cell.  
  
With that she dashed to the nearest airport toilet, the one closest to where Naoko probably was.  
  
In a few minutes Sakura's cell vibrated and beeped, Xie Ing flashed it out and saw the words '1 message received' on it, quickly she selected the option to open it, it was from Naoko, 'k ill c u in a few secs hon' was the message. A devilish grin formed on her lips as she moved to the sink awaiting Naoko's arrival.  
  
Only moments later did the toilet doors burst open to reveal a sexy looking Naoko who now had a light tan and golden streaks of blond in her long layered hair. Xie Ing had to admit, she now had looks to die for, but other than the few changes and obvious growth in height, she was the same ole Naoko everyone loves.  
  
She burst through looking quite anxious and without hesitation she turned to Xie Ing hoping to get answers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Naoko~*~*~*~*~  
  
She burst through the doors and approached the first person she saw. Without hesitation she asked flat out "Have you seen a girl with auburn brown hair and emerald eyes?"  
  
"Umm… I don't think so… Oh wait a second, there was a brown haired girl with green eyes that came through that door a few minutes ago, she seemed pretty distraut and went in side that toilet." Xie Ing lied pointing to one of the toilet cubicles.  
  
"Thank you so much" Naoko thanked as she turned to the cubicle that Xie Ing indicated so that her back was to Xie Ing.  
  
"NO, thank you" Xie Ing corrected evilly and getting her bag, she slammed it on Naoko's head, "Big mistake turning your back to me, didn't anyone tell you never to do that?" Xie Ing teased humorlessly to the now unconscience Naoko as she dragged her lifeless nody away…  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Soooo sooory I haven't updated in aaaaaaaaages… I'm so sorry I've just been so busy… I'm trying to end all my stories with an ending that's somewhat acceptable so they won't finish with an 'A/N: I'm sick of writing and there won't be anymore chapters' LOL… I haven't really had enough time for anything these few weeks and I'm trying so really hard. Thanks for all your great encouragement though, without all your great reviews I would have just stopped writing…  
  
It's probably obvious now that I'm not so into wtritting fanfics now, but it's not so much of 'I'm sick of it' it's more like, I have no time for it… My creativity level is at its lowest *WRITERS BLOCK* and life is incredibly…awkward… So much has been happening in my social life …  
  
Well to put things short my updates won't be as good as b4 and I'll be a lot slower… Thanks for all the past encouragement and I'm hoping you've liked the story so far, sorri about the mean kidnap of Naoko and twist of Syao's leave… This story won't be flat out boring so it'll have a few twists and turns here and there…  
  
Thx 4 ur patience and stay tuned! 


End file.
